Esmeralda y Zafiro
by Baas
Summary: Al ser su cumpleaños número 17, Makoto; quien sigue en la línea de sucesión para subir al trono; su padre, antes de partir al otro mundo; le promete darle un último regalo, lo que él desee, no importa si parece imposible, o si va en contra de las reglas; el se lo concederá. Una historia muy dulce y también muy amarga/MakoHaru y una pareja no tan común en el fandom
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Verde. Praderas verdes. Grandes e infinitas praderas verdes; para la época y situación que abordaba el mundo en ese entonces, era realmente impresionante que existiera un lugar así. Pero ¿Por qué un lugar podía tener tal subliminadad? Probablemente era por sus habitantes, que podría decirse (aunque suene imposible) disfrutaban de cuidar sus tierras, si; no era un pequeño pueblo, pero tampoco podía entrar en el rango de "gran magnitud", era modesto, cantidad de habitantes moderada; la mayoría se dedicaba al mercader de materias primas, otras al ganado, otra parte a cuidar los campos que estaban en los límites del reino; el resto quizá en negocios muy particulares como la hechicería, pero no como en muchos otros lugares, esta clase de profesiones no eran mal vistas ahí, ya que todas eran profesadas por personas con dignidad, sin dobles intenciones. ¿Por qué al describir todo esto sonara como una buena armonía? ¿Por qué las personas disfrutaban de sus trabajos? ¿Por qué este reino era tan particular, comparado con sus reinos vecinos donde gobernaba el caos y el desorden? La respuesta es esta: Sus gobernantes. Si, a diferencia de los reinos vecinos, aquí los reyes eran amados por su pueblo, que de generación en generación, independientemente de quien subiera al trono (siempre respetando la línea de sucesión), procuraban el bienestar de sus habitantes, nunca aprovechándose del poder que tenían, poniendo en primer lugar que se trabaje con justicia; con mano estrictica, más nunca con crueldad; esa palabra no moraba en su vocabulario; estaba en casi todas las familias reales; a excepción de la familia Tachibana. Vaya fortuna aquel que naciera en el Reino Iwatobi a pesar de ser plebeyo.

Estaba el rey, en su habitación, claramente la principal en el castillo. Mientras era examinado por uno de los médicos de la época; su reina estaba sentada en uno de los largos sillones rojos carmín de terciopelo, junto a su única hija, cepillando sus cabellos castaños. Le hacía un trenza y en esta distribuía pequeña flores que ella misma había recolectado en uno de sus ratos de ocio. El rey disfrutaba mucho esta escena, debido al examen que le realizaban, le relajaba ver en este tipo de situaciones a las únicas dos mujeres que había amado en toda su vida. Al terminar el peinado, la niña saltó del sillón y se dirigió al pie de la cama donde estaba su padre

- _Papi, ¡mira! ¿No me hace ver más linda?-_ Refiriéndose a la trenza, mientras daba vueltas en un solo pie

 _-No cariño, tú ya eres muy linda, esa trenza solo es un accesorio para hacerte resaltar aún más-_ Le dedico esa cálida sonrisa jovial que a pesar de su estado, nunca desapareció

La niña sonrió y fue a donde su madre- _¡Mama! ¡Deberías hacerme más seguido trenzas como estas! Me hace ver más linda_

- _Claro cariño-_ Le sonrió la reina a su princesa

- _Mi Señor_ \- Dijo el doctor rompiendo un poco ese ambiente, le dedico una mirada dándole a entender que debía hablar con él a solas, y probablemente no para dar buenas noticias

- _Si. . . mi princesa ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con tus hermanos? Papa y mama deben atender un asunto_

- _Si. . . pero no se dónde podrían estar . . . y voy a tardar mucho en encontrarlos-_ Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero, inflando sus rosadas mejillas de infante

- _Probablemente estén en el establo, ya sabes como les gusta pasarse la tarde en el, ¿Por qué no averiguas directamente ahí?_

Lo meditó un momento, su madre tenia razón, pero en caso de que no fuese así, su hogar no era "muy pequeño" que digamos para hacer una búsqueda sencilla; pero se rindió- _Si. . . . entonces regresaré en un rato_ \- dicho esto, le dio un beso a su madre, después a su padre, y le entregó una dulce sonrisa al doctor, que más que un servidor, era un amigo de la familia

 _-Bien, ¿cuáles son las nuevas?_

 _-Bueno mi Señor, su pulso no pareció mejorar, hay intervalos en donde se nota anormal, probablemente la medicina no actuó como debería, o la dosis no fue la corre. . ._

-¿ _Cuánto tiempo?-_ interrumpió con una voz seria

- _¿Señor?_

El rey sonrió, mientras se incorporaba en la cama- _No necesito saber de qué manera se está deteriorando mi cuerpo; yo soy el enfermo y puedo sentir que tan grave es mi situación-_ soltó una pequeña risa- _no quiero enterarme que parte mi cuerpo se desmorona primero, solo quiero saber cuánto tiempo me queda, para poder pasarlo con mi familia. No quiero más medicinas, no quiero estar esos días postrado en cama con mis amados alrededor llorando, quiero disfrutar hasta el último segundo mi estancia aquí, quiero dejar mi reino con cada cosa en su lugar, y dejar a mi familia segura; esto es algo que mi padre nos enseñó antes de partir, no ser descarado, y dejar alguna cosa pendiente, antes de marcharte ; ¿no es así querida?_ \- volteó a ver a su reina, quien estaba con los ojos vidriosos tratando de no estallar en llanto

- _Si. . .así es querido-_ ella trataba de devolverle la sonrisa, pero en ese momento, era ella quien se desmoronaba lentamente

 _-Bien. . . Señor, no puedo darle un cifra exacta. Pero no más de un mes_

- _¡Me parece muy bien!, me da el tiempo suficiente para ordenar todo; y aún más importante, hablar con mi hijo mayor-_ al mencionar esto, su semblante cambio un poco

 _-Señor si lo desea, puedo yo mismo convocar la reunión de los consejeros_

 _-No no, aún no, primero hablare personalmente con él; mi hijo es un buen muchacho, no merece que así de rápido lo deje solo con esos buitres longevos_ \- soltó una carcajada, el médico no pudo evitar dar una

 _-Bien, mi señor, sin más que decir; con su permiso-_ hizo una referencia, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación

 _-Hazuki_

 _-¿Si, mi Señor?_

 _-Gracias. Por tantos años de fiel servicio, tanto tu como tu familia, siempre tienen las puertas abiertas en este lugar, me haría muy feliz que tanto tu como tus vástagos siguieran velando por el bienestar de mi familia-_ le mostro otra sonrisa; no tan única; ya que uno de sus hijos la había heredado

A pesar de los años de servicio, la cabeza de la Casa Hazuki aún no se acostumbraba a la humildad del rey- _Tanto yo como mi familia estaremos más que gustosos de hacerlo-_ le devolvió la sonrisa y se retiro

Detrás del anterior, la reina se dirigió a cerrar la puerta, no sin antes agradecerle al médico por su servicio. Ya a solas, ella se recargó en la puerta, y solo se dedicó a observar al hombre postrado en la cama cubierta por modestas telas de seda, al soberano no le gustaba tener tantas en su cama, ya que para él la cama solo servía para dos cosas.

No pudo más, corrió hacia su esposo, desmoronándose a la orilla de la cama, dejando caer su cabeza y brazos en las piernas del rey; soltando un llanto que no cesaría en un rato

- _Querida. . . tranquila. . . estoy aquí, pase lo que pase, nunca te voy a dejar sola, ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos_ \- depositaba un beso en su cabeza- _Oye ¿Qué dirán los niños si te ven así?_

 _-Puedes estar tranquilo, no lo harán, solo en este momento, permíteme soltarlo todo_ \- por más que trataba de controlarse, no podía

Después de un rato, cuando ella ya estaba relajada, se encontraba a un lado de su marido; mientras este la abrazaba por encima del hombro; soltó la pregunta que tenía al rey desde hace rato pensativo:

- _Entonces, ¿Cuándo hablaras con él?_

 _-Estoy pensando hacerlo dentro de dos días_

 _-¿Dos días? Pero. . .dentro de dos días. . ._

 _-Si, no eh olvidado que es su cumpleaños números diecisiete ¿vaya regalo eh?_

- _¿Por qué has escogido dicho evento?_

- _No quiero que él lo vea como algo pesado y forzoso que debe cumplir porque no le queda otra salida, quiero que lo procese y lo acepte bien. Antes de mi posición como rey, soy padre; su padre; además, puedo darle un último regalo al ser su cumpleaños, de alguna manera, eso podría apaciguar un poco las cosas_

 _-Es como si le dieras algo a cambio de otro algo, mi rey ¿acaso planea corromper a nuestro inocente hijo?_ \- frunció el ceño y lo miro directo a los ojos, su expresión era de molestia, pero le divertía iniciar este tipo de conversaciones con su marido. Como le haría falta cuando esté ausente

- _Hey, ¡no pienses en mi como un tirano mujer!, sólo pensé que serviría para relajarlo un poco. . . .además_ -su expresión de ser efusiva y animada, se relajó, como si reflexionara algo- _tenemos un buen hijo. . . . realmente no nos pide nada, él podría tener un poco más, más sin embargo no lo hace, y constantemente nos da las gracias por las cosas más insignificantes. Quiero por lo menos, una vez, sea egoísta; le concederé lo que él desee, todo padre quiere cumplir los caprichos de sus hijos; yo quiero que por lo menos él, me de la dicha de cumplirle uno_

- _No quiero más animales en el establo_ \- soltó de repente- _si no, tendrás que mandar a construir_ _otro-_ quejó la mujer

- _¡Mandaré hacer 10 granjas enteras si él así lo desea!_ –su voz era firme y decidida- _aunque seamos realistas, la mayoría de los animales que tenemos, son pedidos por nuestros otros hijos_ \- y si, los pequeños mellizos, a pesar de que podían pedir cualquier cosas, eran igual de modestos que su hermano mayor, igual de humildes que sus padres. Pero tenían una admiración por los animales, específicamente los caballos, el rey al ver esto no pudo resistirse a regalarle a cada uno su propio corcel, y así cada cumpleaños, en lugar de pedir quizá algún lujo innecesario; pedían algún animal, sin exagerar como para pedir un oso pardo; ellos preferían los conejos para cuidar y jugar con ellos.

- _Además, al mencionarle que construirás 10 granjas más, él te va a reprochar en seguida_

- _Solo es un ejemplo mi señora_ -beso la mejilla de su compañera- _pero te repito, no importa lo que él me pida, es más; aunque parezca imposible o aun más, no exista, yo procurare en dárselo_ \- él rey seguía sonriendo, solo que ahora tenía un semblante más serio

- _Bien, cariño, no iré en contra de tu palabra, pero cuando hables con él, permite estar presente_

Por un momento se dedicó a ver a su reina, y después curveo sus labios- _No puedo negarle nada a mi reina_ \- la abrazó aún más- _está bien, además, eso hará que él esté más relajado_

- _Hablando tanto de nuestro hijo. . . ¿Dónde está ahora?_

Soltó una sonora risa, casi llegando a carcajada- _Mujer. . . si no está en el castillo, ni en los jardines, es demasiado obvio el lugar en el que se encuentra en este momento_

La reina no pudo evitar reír a unisonó

 _-Tienes razón, tienes razón. . ._

 _..._

Y si, efectivamente, mientras los dos príncipes menores continuaban en su ardua búsqueda en los establos (aunque en realidad solo jugaban con los caballos), el primer descendiente estaba en los alrededores del reino, donde comúnmente estaban las casas de familias con un poco más de presupuesto para poder tener un hogar más grande, fruto de su trabajo. Para llegar a la casa; modesta de dos plantas, con un gran granero a un lado; se debía cruzar un pequeño riachuelo por un puente pequeño; esa era la primera opción, la segunda era cruzar nadando, pero no había necesidad, si, había dos formas de llegar a la Casa Nanase.

- _Oye, despierta, el sol se está ocultando-_ hablo unos de los jóvenes que se encontraban bajo un gran árbol, recargados en este; a pesar de que ambos tomaban la siesta, este puedo percatarse de que el viento cambio, volviéndose más fresco, señal de que la noche estaba por llegar- _vamos, tus padres deben estar preguntando por ti_

El otro muchacho, de cabellos castaños, estaba reposando en las piernas del otro joven cabello azabache, refregó sus ojos y soltaba una pequeña queja

 _-Mmm ¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedamos así?_ \- se incorporó y se percató que el sol se escondía entre las montañas- _Tienes razón, ya debería irme-_ dicho esto, se acercó aún más a su acompañante- _Pero, sabes; a pesar del tiempo que hemos estado de esta manera, ¿Por qué se ha vuelto más difícil irme ahora?_

Desde que ambos tienen uso de la razón, siempre habían estado cerca; uno; era el hijo menor* de la Familia Nanase, hijo del Señor y Señora Nanase, comerciantes por herencia y respetados en muchos lugares; el otro; era hijo de un rey, un príncipe. La familia Nanase siempre se pasaba por el castillo para llevar los encargos de este, siempre acompañados del infante para que desde temprana edad aprendiera el negocio que heredaría. Fue donde ellos se conocieron. A la reina nunca le molesto que su primer hijo tuviera una amistad con el otro ;al contrario; el príncipe era un niño tranquilo y muy amable, pero también era algo tímido y asustadizo, y verlo convivir con tanta confianza con otro niño de su misma edad, la dejaba tranquila. Y así esa amistad fue creciendo durante mucho tiempo; comúnmente, solo se encontraban en el castillo en los encargos; pero apenas el príncipe aprendió a cabalgar, se las ingenió para escabullirse y llegar a la Casa Nanase, previamente explicado por el otro claro. Y así la mayoría de los recuerdos que tiene de su infancia, no fueron en el castillo, si no en la casa de los comerciantes.

- _Quizá porque has estado tanto tiempo aquí, que ya no conoces ni tu propia casa_

 _-Jajaja, probablemente. . . pero Haru, ambos sabemos que no es ese el motivo_. .

De hecho, eran dos motivos; el primero, era que dentro de unos días, los Nanase tendrían que dejar Iwatobi. A pesar de que estaban estables financieramente, el dinero tarde que temprano, se acaba, y uno de comodidades no puede vivir; no todo era miel sobre hojuelas en el reino, tenía sus problemas. Era tanto lo que había crecido la comercialización, que quedarse ya no era opción; se asociaron con otro comerciante en uno de los reinos vecinos, y así salvar su patrimonio. Esto significaba que ambos muchachos debían separarse, y por la época en que estaban, mudarse era no verse en años, quizá nunca más. Y aquí es donde vamos al segundo motivo, el porque les duele tanto ahora cada vez que el sol se va y le deja lugar a la luna.

Ambos estaban enamorados

- _Ya lo sé. . . ya lo sé. . ._ –quedo cabizbajo

 _-Haru_ \- tomo entro sus manos el rostro de su enamorado y repartió pequeños besos en ambas mejillas, en su frente, después en su nariz, después en su boca; solo presionando sus labios contra los suyos, después con movimientos suaves bajo hacia su cuello y repartió besos en este, para seguir en lo poco que se podía ver de sus clavículas, no eran besos lascivos, ni rudos, simplemente eran besos, que con devoción, llenaba el cuerpo de su ser amado- sé que debe haber alguna forma, de que no nos separemos; no estoy seguro de cuál, pero debe haber una

 _-Ya hablamos de esto, no puedes venir conmigo, eres el príncipe de este lugar; quien sigue en la línea; debes cumplir con tu deber antes que nada_ \- al decir esto, todo dentro de Haru se descomponía- _y yo debo seguir con el negocio de mis padres_ \- algo que realmente irritaba al menor de los Nanase

- _¡No necesariamente debe ser así! Sé que aunque sea pequeña, hay una posibilidad de que te puedas quedar conmigo_ \- dicho esto, recordó lo que una vez platicaron sus padres sobre que hacen los príncipes al subir al trono; no era un requisito, era opcional, pero mientras más pronto se efectuara, mejor- _¡Haruka!-_ dijo exaltado su nombre, en un movimiento rápido, el príncipe estaba apoyando una sola rodilla, y la otra estaba flexionada- _¿Qué pensarías. . . no, más bien. . . ¿Qué respuesta me darías, si te pidiera, casarte conmigo?_

El de ojos oceánicos quedo estupefacto, realmente le sorprendió la propuesta, y también la determinación de su adorado. Como aún estaba recargado en el árbol, se acercó gateando a su amante, lo abrazó y le dio un profundo beso, muy diferente al de hace un rato

- _No tendrías que preguntarme, sabes bien mi respuesta_ \- dijo mirándolo de frente y sonriendo discretamente- _pero, ambos sabemos que no es posible, no soy alguien de la nobleza, y aún más; soy un hombre_

Y aquí es donde el aura cálido de hace un rato, desapareció. Si de por si por la época, la sociedad en la que debían vivir día a día era difícil; que dos personas del mismo género se amen, era motivo de locura. Algunas cosas ya habían cambiado, por ejemplo; ya no era requisito ser una princesa para casarse con un rey, se podía ser simplemente hija de un noble; pero la iglesia seguía con sus ideas conservadoras y aún formaba un papel importante en la democracia. Era algo que ambos no podían evitar. Continuaron abrazándose, solo unos segundos más para que el dolor desapareciera, para que de alguna forma, ellos pudieran estar en su propio mundo, amándose, entregándose todo el amor posible

 _-No. . para la época en que estamos, podemos hacer un cambio; no todo tiene que seguir un régimen, Haru- tomo ambas manos del otro- realmente te amo. . .inclusive siento que esta frase no es suficiente para describir mi devoción por ti; eres mi razón de ser, si no te puedo ver, si no estás junto a mi; realmente voy a enloquecer; quédate, quédate a mi la. . ._

No lo dejo hablar más, se abalanzó sobre el, y lo lleno de mas besos, era como si este acto no fuera suficiente para ambos, se necesitaban, no solo ellos, sus cuerpos, sus almas; era como si hubiesen sido moldeados el uno para el otro; como si estuvieran hechos a la medida.

El príncipe era conocido por no ser caprichoso ni egoísta. Pero en este tema, lo era y bastante, y no dejaría de buscar un plan para que su amado se quedara con él, sea cual sean las condiciones.

En cuanto a Haruka, si tuviera que pagar con algo suyo, dar algo cambio, para quedarse al lado de su amante; lo haría, si tuviera que renunciar a su amada libertad; no lo pensaría dos veces y la entregaría totalmente.

Porque Haruka no estaba enamorado de "El Príncipe de Iwatobi". Haruka estaba enamorado de Makoto.

Pero, la vida no era tan mala después de todo; y probablemente el viento este a su favor en esta estación del año.

* * *

 _-Oye Haru, ¡mañana es tu cumpleaños! ¿Hay algo que quieras en especial?_

El niño de los ojos del mismo color que un zafiro, solo se limitó a verlo, siempre había mantenido una apariencia serena; muchas personas lo hallaban extraño y hasta cierto punto desagradable, pero el de ojos esmeralda, no lo percibía así; para él, Haruka tenía muchas expresiones, y el sentía la dicha de conocer a la mayoría de ellas

 _-No en realidad, quizá le pida a mi madre que cocine caballa_ \- continuaba jugando con uno de los gatos que vivían en el establo del castillo- _puedes venir a mi casa, si quieres. . ._

 _-¡Claro que iré! Siempre lo eh hecho ¿no?; pero además, quiero darte un regalo Haru, después de todos, cumples 10 años; creo que es una edad importante, así que déjame regalarte algo, ¡por favor!-_ suplicó el joven príncipe

 _-. . . . . el mar_

 _-¿Eh? Haru, se que te gusta mucho el agua, pero no creo que pueda regalarte el ma. ._

Interrumpió _-Hace mucho tiempo que no voy al mar, además, nunca hemos ido juntos. . . quiero eso_

 _-¡Si! Definitivamente te llevare al mar Haru, es una promesa_ \- unió sus aun pequeñas manos, para sellar su promesa

…..

Los primeros rayos del sol atravesaron las cortinas rojas, reflejándose en el rostro de un joven de apenas dieciséis años, quien se refregó los ojos por el brusco cambio; y no solo por eso, sino por la visita que estaba en ese momento en sus aposentos. . .

- _¡Buenos días su majestad! Ya levántese que hoy es un gran día. A pesar de la celebración por sus diecisiete primaveras en la noche, no se salvara de sus deberes reales-_ soltó esa risa elegante pero muy escandalosa, muy típica de él; era como si disfrutara de la molestia de su señor

 _-Rei, ni siquiera ha cantado el gallo, ¿Por qué debo levantarme aún más temprano de lo normal?_ \- quejó el príncipe y se cubrió la cabeza para disponer a volver dormir

- _¡Nada de eso su excelencia! Hoy debe levantarse aún más temprano para cumplir con sus tareas diarias rápidamente, y así comenzar a preparase para la noche; ¡así que arriba!_ \- jaló las sábanas dejándolo descubierto y exponiendo su delito- _¡Señor! ¡¿Por qué aún sigue con las ropas de ayer?! No me diga, ¡regreso muy noche de nuevo! Ah! ¿Qué voy hacer con usted? Simplemente no cambia_

 _-Rei, primero, ¿Podrías dejar de hablarme tan propiamente? Es como si no fuéramos amigos después de haber crecido juntos. Además, decirme Señor cuando tenemos la misma edad, es algo incómodo_

 _-Lo siento mucho SEÑOR, pero es mi deber ver que usted cumpla con sus deberes reales SEÑOR, también es mi trabajo asegurarme de su integridad y que no continúe cometiendo imprudencias MI SEÑOR_ – finalizó sacando del armario ropas limpias para que pudiera su amo bajar a desayunar, nada pesado, después podría tomar un baño y ponerse algo más adecuado

- _Supongo que no te haré cambiar de parecer. . . en fin; Rei, ¿Qué tenemos que hacer hoy_?- se levantó con más ganas y comenzó a cambiar sus ropas; no es que Rei, el acompañante del príncipe fuera completamente estricto; mucho menos que no se llevaran bien, era simplemente que ese era su trabajo: Ver que el príncipe cumpliera sus deberes reales, que no cometiera barbaridades; y aún más; prepararlo para ser un rey. Makoto estaba al tanto de esto, por eso, a pesar de las exageraciones de Ryugazaki, terminaba haciendo lo que le demandaba, no quería hacer más difícil su trabajo, conociendo al padre de Rei, si este no hacia bien su trabajo; sabía que su padre no estaría contento; así que siempre trataba de cooperar

- _Bien, primero, vayamos al comedor principal y después le diré sus actividades de hoy_

Y así comenzaba el día de Tachibana Makoto, caminaban por los pasillos mientras Rei seguía hablando revisando su agenda. En el recorrido observaba como todos estaban en movimiento, arreglando todo el castillo, Makoto hacia pausas en su caminata para ayudar a cargar y llevar una que otra cosa, a pesar de que la servidumbre le decía que no, el insistía.

- _Señor, debe dejar a los sirvientes hacer su trabajo_

 _-Si Rei, te prometo que la próxima vez que vea a una mujer con una torre de veinte platos a punto de desmoronarse, no la ayudaré-_ uso un tono sarcástico, pero en la voz de él la dulzura nunca se perdía

- _Que comprensible es usted joven príncipe_

- _Ryugazaki, tener siempre la frente fruncida; solo te hará parecer más viejo pronto_ \- una nueva voz apareció, bajándole un poco con los dedos, por el tabique nasal los lentes de apariencia pesada

- _Yamazaki por favor, te suplico que el día de hoy no interfieras con nuestras tareas-_ dijo acomodándose sus gafas

-Buenos días, Sousuke- sonrió el príncipe

 _-Buenos días, Makoto_ \- le devolvió la sonrisa- además Rei, hoy Makoto tiene clase de defensa, entonces debe venir conmigo

- _Si. . estas en lo correcto-_ no es que Ryugazaki odiara a Yamazaki, era simplemente que cuando ambos estaban juntos, solo se molestaban el uno al otro- _entonces señor, lo espero en el salón real después de esto para discutir unos asuntos de la noche-_ y así, se retiro

Sousuke Yamazaki, hijo del capitán de las tropas del reino; estaba siendo entrenado para ser al igual que su padre, un caballero al servicio del rey. Desde niño él sabía que esa era su destino, pero nunca quiso cambiarlo, sabía a quién serviría; no era un completo desconocido, era su amigo desde la más tierna infancia, y estaba consciente de que serviría a un buen ser.

 _-¡Makoto! Es como si estuvieras en las nubes, pon más precisión en tus ataques!_ \- dijo rozando su espada con un costado de su contrincante, sin llegar a lastimarlo claro

- _¡Lo siento! Es sólo, que estoy pensando en lo que va a pasar en la noche; realmente no disfruto estar entre tantas personas-_ dijo aun moviendo su espada- _además, mi padre me ha pedido hablar terminando la fiesta; a solas con él y mi madre sobre un asunto importante_

- _Quizá sea sobre tu subida al trono-_ ambas espadas chocaron y rechinaban- _Makoto, no es por querer desalentarte en tu día, pero creo conoces bien la situación de tu padre –_ ambos ponían más presión en sus espadas- _sabías que un día así iba a llegar, te doy este consejo no como compañero de batalla, si no como amigo; trata de aceptar las cosas de la mejor manera_

 _-Lo haré, pensaré antes de hablar_ \- las espadas por la fricción de más, se separaron de un manera brusca- _pero eso no es lo que realmente me tiene intrigado_ \- seguían los dos muchachos danzando con las espadas

 _-¿Entonces?_

 _-Aparte de mi familia y seres queridos, ¿Qué es lo único que tengo en la cabeza todo el tiempo_?- las armas comenzaron a chocar, una y otra vez, pero ahora de una manera más acelerada

El caballero sabía la respuesta, no debía preguntar nada- _en ese caso. ._ –en un movimiento rápido, cruzo su espada con la de su contrincante y la envolvió de una manera imposible para el movimiento de la muñeca humana, pero quizá no para él; y tiro a un lado suyo el arma de su majestad, con su espada en forma horizontal señalándolo - _¿Qué harás con Nanase?_

 _-Seguiremos juntos-_ dijo con firmeza el castaño

 _-¿Pero por cuánto tiempo más? Cuando subas al poder, tendrás que desposar a una mujer de la nobleza; aunque pensándolo bien, todos los matrimonios en la realeza son arreglados, y cada rey o reina tiene sus amantes regados por todas partes; pero en cuestión de matrimonio, siempre es con personas de ese mismo nivel, y para serte aún más específico, te lo recordare: Con mujeres. Además, no puedes escaparte del matrimonio, ya que te será exigido un heredero; es algo de lo que estabas consciente desde hace mucho tiempo, tanto tu como él, y aun así, no pararon con su juego_

Su expresión cambio, Makoto alejo con la palma de su mano la espada, estaba cabizbajo, reflexionando todo lo que su amigo le había dicho; eran palabras crueles para él, pero prefería que fuera Sousuke quien se lo dijera, a otra persona desconocida sin ser solidario.

A pesar de la rudeza con la que Sousuke había dicho todo lo anterior, no le gustaba ver así a su amigo. Si, él estaba al tanto desde hace mucho tiempo sobre la relación que tenía con el hijo menor de los Nanase, nunca tuvo las intenciones de ir y delatar tal acto; tampoco Rei, porque ambos conocían la rudeza con la cuál podría actuar el consejo sobre su amigo; el que dos hombres se quisieran de esa manera, era condena de muerte, ni el mismo rey podía prohibir tal castigo; la iglesia era aún muy importante, y lo que ella decía, era ley.

 _-Estoy consciente de todo, no me eh saltado ningún detalle, pero, no voy renunciar a Haruka. Le hice una promesa, que buscaría la manera de que podamos estar juntos, cueste lo que cueste_

Sousuke solo lo miró más inmutado, sin expresión alguna en su cara, tomo un gran bocanada de aire y cerro sus ojos como analizando aun más la situación- _bien, no iré en contra de lo que digas; eres mi amigo antes que nada. Te ayudaré en lo que necesites_

- _Sousuke. . . muchísimas gracias, me hace muy feliz tu ayuda_

 _-Pero, que sepas que lo hago por ti; por nuestra amistad, por el hecho de que te desvives por ese hombre, no por él-_ Si, a Yamazaki no terminaba de agradarle Nanase; no porque sintiera celos porque tuviera otra clase de sentimiento por el de ojos verdes, era más bien un sentimiento de hermandad; como querer proteger a tu hermano menor, de algo que poco a poco lo lleva a la perdición

- _¡Bien! Basta de discursos emotivos, ambos realmente huelen mal; aunque en ti no es raro Yamazaki-_ y apareció de nuevo el poseedor de gafas extrañas- _se acerca la noche, su Majestad, es hora de comenzar a arreglarse, vamos; tu también deberías de darte un buen baño_

 _-Claro, lo haré; es más_ \- se acercó abrazando por detrás al amante del orden- ¿ _Por qué no nos bañamos juntos,Ryugazaki? Así terminaríamos más rápido y podríamos atender rápido a Makoto, los dos_ \- dijo susurrando en su oído, haciéndole temblar

 _-¡QUE REPULSIVO! Respeto sus inclinaciones carnales, ¡pero no me hagan parte de ellas!_ \- grito a todo pulmón mientras los otros dos espadachines solo reían al ver lo histérico que podía llegar a ser su amigo

* * *

Todo ya estaba listo, el castillo, la entrada principal, el salón, el banquete, los invitados ya estaban llegando; y el príncipe no quería salir de su habitación. Realmente el no hallaba el motivo para hacer cada año una celebración de esas magnitud, el hubiese preferido una cena con su familia, sus seres queridos, y un día entero al lado de su amor; es más, solo pedía tener a Haruka consigo todo el día, y con eso él era más que feliz. Pero las cosas no eran así

 _-Señor por favor ya están llegando los invitados, el rey se enojara si no baja ahora mismo_

 _-¡Ya voy! Solo estoy tratando de acomodarme bien el cuello-_ si había algo que más odiara Makoto, era la ropa elegantemente ridícula que debía vestir para este tipo de eventos

- _¡Déjeme ayudarlo! Será más fácil si abre la puerta_

 _-No te preocupes Rei, en serio, no tienes que hacer todo por mi_

\- (En realidad, no dejas que haga algo por ti) _Señor, quiero ayudarlo a que se encuentre más tranquilo para llevar a cabo la situación que vivirá en un momento por favor, ábrame_ \- dijo el servidor ahora más calmado

-. . . _. ¡Bien! Pero no dejare que arregles nada de mi ropa ni zapatos, ya te eh dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que hagas es. . . . –_ Después de abrir la puerta, vio que no era Rei quien estaba frente a él en ese momento- _Haru. . ._

- _Es muy fácil saber que tan nervioso estas, no puedes ni acomodarte la camiseta tú mismo, tus dedos se vuelven realmente torpes en situaciones así-_ dijo siempre con esa presencia sería tan característica de él, pero que hacia volver loco al otro muchacho

- _¿Cómo llegaste aquí sin que te vieran?_

- _Rei me trajo hasta aquí, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie en este pasillo; él me pidió que te ayudara a calmarte-_ Rei no era tan estricto después de todo; Makoto le dio paso a su habitación- _puedes arreglarte con calma, aun queda tiempo para que tengas que presentarte_

- _Bien. . . pero-_ abrazo de sorpresa por la cintura su amor- _¿Por qué no mejor ese tiempo, lo usamos para otra cosa?_

Dicho esto, comenzó a besar detrás de su oreja, sabia que era una de las muchas zonas que lograba que su querido enamorado comenzara a retorcerse entre sus brazos; después era su oreja a quien besaba y levemente mordía; con su lengua la contorneaba; su manos masajeaban su espalda, bajando lentamente a sus caderas; y así llegar hasta sus glúteos para masajearlos y apretarlos un poco solamente

- _Mh. . .no. . Makoto_ -jadeaba de una manera muy baja y corta; trataba de no perder la cordura- _ahora no, no debemos_

 _-¿Por qué no Haru? Ahora tenemos oportunidad_

 _-Pero yo no quiero que sea de esta forma, no tan apresurado_

 _-Pero Haru, solo tenía la intención de tocarte; como siempre. . . ¿tenías en mente otra cosa?_

Y es que ambos amantes no habían llegado a "esa fase", cuando ellos se enamoraron, era porque amaban el ser tanto el uno del otro, amaban su presencia mutua, con el hecho de mirarse por horas, y entablar esas conversaciones con miradas que solo ellos dos entendían era suficiente. Llegaron a un punto en que querían conocerse un poco más, y así fue como poco a poco, sus cuerpos comenzaron a conocerse. Primero fueron simples besos, que conforme se sentían cómodos, aprendían la manera de hacerlos más profundos; se sorprendían de cómo solo con este acto, otras partes de sus cuerpos podían responder. Después de eso, los besos ya no eran suficiente, querían más; Haru fue el primero quien se atrevió acariciar otras partes de Makoto, y así le dio a entender al otro que tenía la aprobación para tocarlo de la misma manera, o incluso más. Conforme subían sus temperaturas, sus ropas se convertían en un estorbo. Y así, fue como ambos quedaban completamente desnudos, se contemplaban mutuamente; el deseo de complacer el uno al otro era recíproco, trataban de tocar cada parte de sus cuerpos, que nada fuese desconocido para ellos. Pero de ahí, algo más, nada. Nunca habían consumado el acto sexual. No era por miedo, o porque no se sintieran seguros de sus sentimientos; era Makoto, quien no quería que fuese en cualquier lugar como un establo incomodando a su pareja sobre la paja y con el mal hedor de los animales; o que tuvieran un límite de tiempo por el miedo a que los encuentren. Quería que fuera un lugar seguro y agradable, que su pareja pudiera disfrutar y más aún, recordar, atesorar.

Haruka volteo hacia una esquina de la habitación, con un sonrojo muy leve- _¿Te lo dije, no? Que te daría un regalo por tu cumpleaños. . .le dije a mi padre que me quedaría hospedado aquí, ellos siempre se retiran mucho antes de que terminen las fiesta. . así que_

Y así Makoto paso a recrear un rojo tan elevado, que podía camuflarse con las cortinas de su cuarto

 _-Bi-Bien!. . .ah. . .entonces. .h-hoy . . bueno ahora que lo dices, no sería una mala ocasión p-para eso. . –_ las palabras en su cabeza, no estaban en orden- _entonces, mientras, deberíamos disfrutar de la velada_ \- soltó una risa nerviosa _\- ¿Por qué no bajamos ya?_

- _No. . . yo, quiero quedarme aquí. . para, preparar todo_ \- Makoto no era el único nervioso en la habitación

 _-¿Estas seguro? Me parece que la cena de hoy es muy variada; además habrá el baile que a ambos nos gusta, que estés en la fiesta un rato no afectará en lo que viene después_

- _Eres tu quien siempre me obliga a bailar, no hables por los dos. . . bien, pero cuando yo me retire para venir aquí, no me detengas_

- _No lo haré, vamos Haru-_ tomo su mano, para salir del cuarto, pero antes le deposito un beso en la mejilla- _hoy, va a ser una noche realmente especial-_ Makoto le dio una sonrisa dulce

- _Si. . ._ –le devolvió la sonrisa a la persona que más amaba en el mundo

Y así comenzó la celebración; los invitados se acercaban al joven príncipe a felicitarlo, y este los invitaba a continuar en la fiesta. Comenzó uno de los bailes típicos del lugar, y todos comenzaban hacer un circulo alrededor del salón para comenzar la danza; era en parejas, y con esto las doncellas lo veían como una buena oportunidad para acercarse al príncipe y porque no, coquetear con él. Pero el de cabello azabache era un especie de repelente para todas estas mujeres, un repelente que estaba colgado casi todo el tiempo de Makoto.

El rey miraba a lo lejos desde uno de los balcones del alrededor del salón; veía a sus hijos menores siendo correteados por una de sus nanas para que le devolvieran la gallina que habían salvado de ser un aperitivo más, veía a su esposa charlando con los cónyugues de los nobles; y después vio a su hijo mayor, amaba a sus tres hijos, pero este era realmente su orgullo; veía como a pesar de cuanta joven se le acercase para comenzar una conversación con él, el parecía no estar interesado; es como si a pesar de todas las personas del salón, el solo tuviera la mirada fija en una de ellas

- _Vaya que ha crecido mucho, cuando era niño, no pensé que fuera a quedar tan grande_

 _-Desde muy pequeño le han gustado las actividades físicas_

 _-Eh. . . entonces mis hipótesis siempre fueron acertadas_

 _-¿Y se puede saber cuáles eran esas "hipótesis"? Nanase_

El jefe de la Familia Nanase recargo sus brazos en el barandal; se dedicó a ver la misma escena que tenía muy interesado al rey desde hace un buen rato

 _-Es parecido a ti; es amable, obediente con sus padres, su presencia es acogedora, tiene gracia, sus principales intereses no incluyen cosas materiales; en conclusión, se está transformando en buen hombre, pero. ._

 _-¿Pero?-_ ahora el rey tenia centrada su atención en su acompañante

\- _Pero, el es esa clase de personas que siempre pondrá primero lo que sus emociones, en especial algún sentimiento hacia alguien; le digan. ¿Cómo lo se? Es sencillo, la mirada que desprende al ver a mi hijo, no lo eh visto efectuarla con ninguna otra persona, realmente creo que aprecia mucho esa amistad de años; ¡mira justo ahora! Hay muchas jovencitas, incluyendo princesas; hijas de otros reyes de poderosas naciones, alrededor de él,¡y él ni siquiera las nota!_ \- soltó una corta carcajada- _es verdaderamente impresionante. . . es por eso, que puedo saber el que día que el en verdad se enamore, solo tendrá ojos para esa persona_

El rey ahora lo miraba de una manera muy seca, algo irritada, como pensando que palabras podría decirle para dañar a la otra persona, como el otro lo acababa de hacer con él- _Tu realmente aún me guardas mucho rencor, ¿verdad?_

Ahora su mirada se dirigía al rey, sosteniendo una tenue sonrisa, debían ambos conocerse, muy bien, para hablarse de la manera que lo hacían, a pesar de la gran diferencia de clases de ambos

- _Su majestad, no se de que esta hablando_ \- claro que sabía, solo que no quería volver a tocar ese tema, no quería que los agrios recuerdos regresen; o por lo menos quería que su alteza fuera quien comenzara ese tema de conversación

- _Nada, olvídalo. . . olvídalo. . . si. . . solo. . .olvida lo que dije- y_ fue aquí donde Nanase supo que nunca lograría que Tachibana hablara, habían pasado 22 años, y el seguía con su juego de "debo servir a todos los que me rodean y hacer todo lo que me ordenen, y de último pienso en mi"

Trago un gran bocanada de aire- _Bien, yo debo partir, solo yo y mis dos hijos menores asistimos a la fiesta, creo que Haruka dijo que se quedaría con el príncipe por no se que asunto, jóvenes-_ hizo ademanes muy rápidos cerca de su cara- _que siga disfrutando de su linda velada, su majestad; con su permiso_ \- hizo una reverencia y se dispuso a la salida

El rey solo se quedo mirando como se iba el mercader, a decir verdad; no era la primera vez que lo veía partir, de hecho, habían sido varias veces, y no refiriéndose a las veces que visitaba el castillo para dejar la mercancía que pudo haber encargado; mucho antes, antes de que se convirtieran en adultos, antes de que ambos tuvieran sus propias familias, antes de que ambos tuvieran obligaciones que cumplir; antes de que todos los planes y sueños que habían escrito juntos, se los arrebataran

* * *

 **Hola hola! Muchísimas gracias por haber leído el primer capítulo :D! Hace muchísimo tiempo AÑOS! que no escribía una historia, y esta surgió en una noche de epifanías (?). Espero que no los haya aburrido, si creen que los capítulos son demasiados largos, puedo acortarlos y fin :v En esta historia, no se los puedo ocultar, habrá mucho mucho drama,recargado de muchos "amores y desamores"; PERO! no se preocupen, también habra hard bien hardoso (?) y del bueno c; pero tranquilos, el principal tema de esta historia es el romance, ese que es tan dulce que te saca caries. En fin, actualizó cada semana, ya que ya tengo varios capítulos hechos c:**

 ***En esta historia, Haru tiene hermanos, y el es el menor o.ó su familia tomará un papel muy relevante en esta chan chan. En fin, adiu ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bien, comencemos la introducción al drama :3 dije que esta historia así seria y lo será! lean bajo su propio riesgo xD, disfruten :333**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Este es mi deseo**

Su mirada era serena, solo seguía una dirección; la salida. Bajaba con pesadez las escaleras, como si atravesara el fango de un pantano. No se detenía a estrechar la mano con todos los que pasaba y lo saludaban, él respondía agitando su mano pero no detenía su andar. Tendría que derrumbarse el salón, el castillo, para que algo lograra sacarlo de sus pensamientos

-(Lealtad, Obediencia, Valentía, Honor, Servir; veintidós, no cuarenta y un años escuchando una y otra vez; algo era seguro, a pesar de que pudo conocer más allá de todo lo declarado "correcto" por el clérigo; él inclinara su cabeza ante esos vejetes. . . . bueno, ya no soy tan joven después de todo, me veo algo farisaico diciendo todo eso, es como si escupiera para arriba)- rió para sus adentros, él aun rondaba en sus cuarenta años; pero ¿cuánto más faltaba para llegar a sus ochenta, noventa? Relativamente parece mucho, pero si hay algo en el mundo que no se detiene, es el tiempo.

Sonreía mirando hacia el piso, sin dejar su camino, cuando la presión de un antebrazo que no era suyo, se posó sobre su pecho, deteniendo su marcha

- _¿Tan temprano se retira Señor Nanase? A penas esta iniciando la cena_ \- interrogó- _o es que, la mercancía que trajo es de dudosa procedencia y no quiere que la reina le reclame. . . . o ¡ya se!-_ su voz se animó- _lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no?_

Y enfrente de él, estaba el Capitán del ejército del reino

\- _Hiadari, siempre me haces parecer un canalla_ \- cerro su puño para chocarlo contra el del caballero

- _Desde jóvenes lo vengo haciendo, ¿Por qué te trataría de diferente manera ahora?_ \- devolvió el saludo Yamazaki, Hidari Yamazaki

Ambos se conocieron desde muchachos, mientras uno entrenaba arduamente para servir en el campo de batalla, el otro debía aprender a negociar con las conexiones del puesto de sus padres. Se puede ver algo extraño, que un comerciante tenga tantas amistades de alto rango, pero no era porque "cualquier plebeyo puede entablar una amistad con alguien de la nobleza", no; era simplemente que su familia, por el negocio que tenía, siempre habían tratado con la familia real. ¿Su comercio? El traer, conseguir, todo tipo de cosas. Si, suena extraño, pero eso era. Principalmente eran cosas relacionada con comestibles; como traer Baharat Árabe; o el Hing de la India; pasando a telas, joyas, porque no ,animales también [[N.A: NO empiecen PETA, en ese entonces era legal xD]], etcétera. No era muy común hace unos años este tipo de comercios, pero vaya que dejaba, sobre todo por los encargos de los castillos. Para conseguir todas estas cosas, tenía conexiones si, de todo el mundo. Pera estas conexiones, tenían también otras, y es por ello que este tipo de negocios, ya no eran tan únicos en estos tiempos.

- _Eh escuchado que tú y tu familia, se irán pronto_

 _-Sí, probablemente la semana entrante_

 _-¿No es suficiente sustentarse con lo que les pide el castillo?_

- _Lo es, pero, el canal para traer la mercancía hacia aquí, es por uno de los puertos de Samezuka; y ambos sabemos que las cosas ahí no andan del todo bien; muchas veces los habitantes de ahí han asaltado las carrozas, llevándose cosas de mucho valor ¿Quién crees que debe responder por todas ellas?-_ dijo rascándose la cabeza

- _Me lo imagine. . . en fin. . ¿a quién le pediré ahora las telas ridículamente caras que exige mi mujer?-_ refunfuño

 _-Hay muchos otros a quienes puedes pedírselo_ \- rio

 _-Bueno. . harás mucha falta por aquí_

 _-Yamazaki, ¿te estas poniendo sentimental? Wo . . . Siempre pensé que eras una piedra de la que Dios tuvo piedad y le dio vida-_ no lo decía enserio. . . .a no ser

\- No lo hago- refutó serio, bueno, no tanto; después de todo, así era la amistad de ambos

Es bastante curioso como los padres de dos individuos que no podían verse de frente; se llevaran tan bien. Era de esas llamadas verdaderas amistades, reforzada con los años; que no importa cuánto tiempo pasen sin verse o saber el uno del otro; cuando uno de ellos necesitaba algo, el otro acudía de inmediato, sin exigir nada a cambio

-Por cierto. . .¿el rey ya lo sabe?

De pasar a una conversación animada, pasarían a una, que no lo eran tanto

- _No, bueno, por mi parte no lo sabe; pero probablemente su hijo le habrá mencionado algo_

 _-Será algo difícil para él, supongo_

Su cara cambio para dejar una, arrogante- _¿Ah? ¿Acaso dijo algo la primera vez que me fui? Me fui mucho tiempo, y ni siquiera pregunto por mi_

 _-Enfría tu cabeza, no hablaba sobre ustedes y su trágica relación; hablaba del príncipe y tu hijo_

Se avergonzó por su acción de hace un momento- _Ah. . . eso. ._ –rio corto- ¿ _Por qué la incertidumbre? ¿Te has enterado de algo?_

 _-No. . es solo. ._

 _-¿Es solo?_

Lo encaró de frente- _Él la mayor parte de su vida, se la vivió en tu casa, ¿no?_

 _-Si así es, es un buen muchacho; a diferencia de su padre_

- _No cambies el rumbo de mi pregunta. . ¿Enserio nunca notaste algo más? ¿No te llamo nunca la atención la relación de ambos?-_ y es que Yamazaki tenía "ojos" por todas partes

Ahora que se lo decía, tenía razón; es cierto, Makoto siempre llegaba a su casa temprano para pasar todo el día con Haruka; si salía alguna parte por los deberes reales, su hijo la mayoría de las ocasiones iba con él, no hacían nada por separado, cuando estaban en el castillo, desaparecían, hasta que él le pedía buscar alguno de la servidumbre a su hijo para avisar que ya se retiraban, y muchas veces el "mensajero" le comunicaba que su hijo había pedido informar que regresaría después por su cuenta. Era tanto el tiempo que el mayor de los hijos de Tachibana había pasado en su morada, que no se dirigían a él como "príncipe" era llamado por su nombre. El mismo lo había pedido así, como si su título le pesara. Nunca le molesto la presencia del muchacho a pesar de quien era su familia; el sabía que no tenía la culpa de nada

- _Con que así es eh. . . apenas estas reflexionando sobre esto. ._

Nanase no respondió, confirmando su pregunta

 _-¡¿ES ENSERIO?! Aki. . .tu. . . ¿te han dicho que eres un idiota?_

 _-Me lo han dicho tantas veces, que comencé a creer que es mi verdadero nombre_

Hidari lo miró algo enojado, para después solo soltar una risa- _No importa cuántos años pasen, tu nunca dejaste de sorprenderme_

- _No va a ser la última vez, puedes estar seguro de eso_

 _-Padre-_ Apareció una nueva voz, era la de su segundo hijo- _Señor Yamazaki, buenas noches_ \- hizo una reverencia

El segundo hijo (por minutos)*de Aki, era muy parecido a su madre, tenía el mismo tono de cabello que ella y también los mismo ojos; lo mismo ocurría con el mayor, eran muy parecidos a su madre, ante los ojos de los demás,lo único que quizá habían sacado de su padre era la forma del cabello; aunque el mayor prefería tenerlo un poco largo, lo suficiente para hacerse una pequeña coleta.

- _Hey, tu hijo ha quedado más alto que tú, ¿no te molesta?_ \- revolvió su cabello

- _Déjame en paz-_ quitó su mano- _ya debo retirarme, mi mujer debe estar esperándome, quiere que terminemos de acomodar todo aquí antes de irnos- estrecharon ambos hombres sus manos_ \- entonces, hasta luego

El hombre y su hijo siguieron su camino

 _-Ah si, ¡Aki!_ \- grito su nombre

 _-¿Si?_

- _Piensa lo que te dije, analízalo muy bien- su mirada y habla eran serias- no me gustaría que te llevaras una ingrata sorpresa_

Nanase no respondió, sólo sonrió a uno de sus más queridos amigos e hizo un ademán de despedida

No es que no hubiese notado algo diferente en la relación de los muchachos, desde hace tiempo había sentido algo diferente en ellos. Lo que lo detenía eran dos hechos, uno era que su hijo; era muy diferente a él, era serio, no hablaba mucho, rara la vez era la que sonreía, no se veía interesado en entablar conversaciones con otras personas, lo cual preocupaba a su padre por cómo podría relacionarse con las personas necesarias para el negocio. Lo único que tenían en común, eran los dos zafiros que tenían por ojos.

Y el hijo mayor del rey; bueno, no eran tan diferentes, tenían los mismos principios, algo parecidos en el carácter, y si hablamos del físico, tenían los mismos ojos, unas esmeraldas que solo el mayor había heredado. Pero su hijo parecía ser más emocional, como si no quisiera hacer las cosas tal y como dicen las leyes; no es que le gustase rebelarse, de hecho era muy obediente; pero había cosas en las que no veía el sentido de cumplirlas, que podrían ser diferentes. Eso era algo que el rey no tenía o con el pasar de los años; había desaparecido de él: Ir en contra de la corriente.

No quería creerlo, el veía a su hijo muy diferente a él mismo, más sensato, no creería que su hijo menor hiciera esa clase de cosas sin saber sus consecuencias; era pura coincidencia que las sospechas fueran con su único amigo, para colmo, primogénito de la persona que hace unos años, le arrebató más que su juventud

Y otra cosa por la cual no creería que el príncipe hiciera tal cosa; es porque para él, padre e hijo, eran diferentes a cuesta de sus semejanzas. No pensaría que ese muchacho de mirada dulce, amable con todos a pesar de su posición, fuera capaz de enamorar a su hijo ¿Porque haría tal cosa? Después de abrirle las puertas de su hogar, ¿sería capaz de eso? ¿Seducir a su hijo para llevarlo al mismo cruel destino que él tuvo? Si la respuesta fuese si, entonces no era tan diferente a su padre después de todo.

Él realmente tenía mucho odio en su corazón, y la culpa la hacía recaer siempre en la persona que estaba en el trono.

* * *

La fiesta estaba en su climax, comenzaban los juegos por los encargados del entretenimiento; formaron una línea e iban a comenzar, debían pasarse una carta con la boca sin que esta cayera, Makoto iba a participar por insistencia de la audiencia, aunque él no quisiese, pero él no podía decir "no" y acepto. Le pidió a Haru que también se uniera, no quería, pero era el cumpleaños de su príncipe, haría lo que el desease.

 _-¿Eh? Se ve divertido, ¿aún puedo unirme?_ \- una personas sonrió, mostrando unos dientes afilados; como los de un tiburón

- _¡Rin! No te había visto toda la noche, ¿Dónde te habías metido?-_ Makoto saludó animadamente

- _Por ahí, seria de mala educación que preguntases haciendo que_ \- lanzo una mirada pícara, el príncipe del reino vecino era bastante singular- Oh ¡Haru! Es bueno verte de nuevo

- _Buenas noches señor-_ hizo una reverencia, si por él fuera, lo hablaría como si fuera una persona más, pero estaba en una celebración donde probablemente no debería ni siquiera estar

 _-Sigues teniendo esa mirada de estatua, Makoto deberías hacer que tu amante sonría un poco-_ no lo decía enserio, él no sabía sobre la relación de ambos- _bien que esperamos, vamos_

Y así comenzó el juego, varios hombres no succionaban bien la carta a propósito la carta para darle un pequeño beso a la dama que se había posado junto ellos, algunas solo reían divertidas, otras se avergonzaban y una que otra se enojaba; en la derecha de Makoto estaba (como siempre) Haruka, y en el otro lado, estaba la hermana menor del príncipe de Samezuka, Matsuoka Kou; Makoto pensó para sus adentros lo guapa que había quedado, pero no la miraba morbosamente, solamente como admiración; como es que una niña que siempre tenía el cabello corto y era demasiado pequeña e infantil; se había convertido en una hermosa joven, con el cabello ahora ya largo y en esta ocasión estaba semi-recogido, y también sus labios están maquillados con un rojo guinda, parecido al color de su cabello; era muy hermosa. Pero solo eso, para él no la persona, sino el ser más hermoso que podía haber en la tierra, era su adorado Haru.

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos, que no vio el momento en que a Kou se le cayó la carta, y posó sus labios rojos en los suyos por una fracción de segundos. Fue rápido, ya que realmente había sido un accidente. . . o eso parecía

- _¡Los siento muchísimo! ¡Discúlpeme Señor!-_ se inclinaba una y otra vez pidiendo perdón, muy avergonzada, las demás personas en el salón solo reían, y una que otra jovencita, algo celosa de la oportunidad que había tenido la joven

- _No, no te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente_ \- él sonreía como si nada hubiese pasado- _solo continuemos ¿si?_

Y continuó el juego, con su marido a un lado no muy feliz por lo que acababa de ocurrir

Makoto noto esto, y en la siguiente ronda, hizo algo que dejo boquiabierto a todo el salón

Al príncipe "accidentalmente" se le había caído la carta; pero no en dirección hacia la izquierda, sino hacia la derecha. Besando al de cabello azabache que el día de hoy lo tenía peinado hacia atrás, dejando un poco de pintura roja en sus labios del anterior "accidente".

 _-¡Oh Haru! Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad discúlpame, fue mi error_ \- el príncipe se inclinaba hacia a él pidiendo perdón por el accidente que el mismo provocó

El salón de estar en silencio unos segundos, paso a reír durante un buen tiempo

 _-No. . . no tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa_ \- le respondía aun algo impresionado por lo que acababa de ocurrir, y las mejillas muy roja

 _-Bien. . ¡Pasemos a otro juego! El siguiente es._ . . -comenzó a narrar el animador

Mientras todos ponían atención, Haruka se dedicó a ver a Makoto, y como siempre, iniciaron una conversación "telepática"

- _(Eres muy buen actor, Makoto)_

- _(Aprendí del mejor)_ -sonrió- _(¿No lo crees?)_

 _-(Que estás diciendo. . . oye, ya no quiero estar aquí. . iré ya a tu habitación)_ \- sus ojos comenzaron a emitir un aura más, cálido

 _-(. . . Esta bien)-_ se sonrojo- _(Apenas termine esto, iré contigo; así que espérame, Haru)_

Y así vio a su amor retirarse, si por el fuera, iría de inmediato con él; pero tenía que cumplir primero con la celebración, después la charla con su padre, y luego. . . pasaría la noche con su adoración

Cuando Haruka ya estaba en el pasillo para llegar a la habitación, se encontró con la persona que menos quería en ese momento

- _Nanase, te recuerdo que esta no es tu casa-_ Sousuke estaba de guarda en ese lugar

- _No interfieras, Yamazaki; no estoy andando en donde no debo o donde no eh sido invitado_ -desafió con la mirada

 _-¿Quién te ha dado permiso de pasearte por acá?_

 _-Makoto_

 _-Tengo órdenes de no dejar pasar a nadie; y Makoto no es quien da las órdenes aquí_

El ambiente se comenzó a tensar, del 1 al 100, la calificación con la que se odiaban esos dos, quizá era 101

- _¡Yamazaki! ¡Cuánto tiempo!-_ la voz del de dientes de tiburón apareció, junto con Rei y su hermana

-. . . . _Joven Rin, Señorita Kou, cuánto tiempo-_ hizo una reverencia tratando de ser animado

- _¡Si! Rei nos estaba enseñando lo mucho que ha cambiado el castillo, después de todo hace mucho tiempo que no nos paseábamos por acá_

 _-Ya veo. . . no los interrumpo con su recorrido_

- _En realidad, Yamazaki; tu padre te está buscando-_ hablo Rei- _quiere que ayudes a escoltar a los invitados que se quedaran hospedados en el castillo_

Y aquí estaba de nuevo Rei salvando a Haruka de Sousuke

El deber llamaba, y Yamazaki no podía quedarse desafiando a Nanase, que aprovecho esa conversación; algo incomoda; para escabullirse _(será para la próxima, Nanase)_ pensó el caballero

 _-Bien, sin más, con permiso; príncipes continuemos_ \- Rei hizo un ademán invitando a seguir con el recorrido

 _-Me dio mucho gusto verte, Sou_ \- dijo la princesa con su siempre dulce sonrisa

- _Igualmente-_ él realmente no entendía como que esos dos, eran hermanos

Ya se habían alejado lo suficiente, excepto el de cabello escarlata; tomo el hombro de Sousuke, se acercó y le susurró al oído

 _-Te veo después por las fuentes del jardín trasero_ \- hablo de manera, grave y seductora

Y así se fue, dejándolo inmutado; como siempre.

* * *

Cuando llego a la habitación del príncipe, había dejado un pequeño bulto sin que Makoto lo viera, logró esconderlo debajo de la cama y ahora era momento de sacarlo.

Primero tomo una ducha, algo lenta, para relajarse un poco; calmar los nervios era necesario. Seco muy bien su cabello y pensaba que podría ponerse; había estado preparando tanto otras cosas, que probablemente se olvidó de algo primordial. Se puso un pantalón gris, nada ajustado, y recordó lo que muchas veces había escuchado de las aventuras de su hermano mayor; como lo prendía ver a sus amantes con solamente una camiseta suya; Haru lo analizo un poco y no era mala idea, pero era demasiado vergonzoso. No es que sea la primera vez que use una camiseta de Makoto, pero sin nada abajo. . . . sumándole que le quedaba algo grande sus ropas. Como quiera, término poniéndose una que saco del armario, dejando ver uno de sus hombros por lo grande que era.

De la bolsa que trajo, saco un pequeño frasquito, tenía una especie de aceite. Y eso era, tenía olor a la flor de Geranio, ¿Por qué escogió este? De niño él veía como muchas veces, las damas, ya casadas, encargaban mucho este aroma dulce, pero algo fuerte. Ya grande entendió porque.

Se puso un poco por detrás de las orejas, luego en la muñecas, pensó ponerse un poco en las rodillas, también en las piernas. . .pero ahí no lo puso porque la daba un poco de vergüenza. La vergüenza es lo que menos necesitas en estas ocasiones, mi querido Haruka.

En un recipiente, como un pequeño vaso de cristal, puso dos varitas de incienso para relajar un poco el ambiente y les prendió fuego; acomodo la cama a pesar de que ya estaba arreglada, y trato de sentarse a esperar. . . pero los nervios no lo dejaban

- _Tranquilízate, respira bien-_ inhalaba despacio- _después de todo, ambos quieren esto, desde hace mucho tiempo lo han querido, y no será con cualquier persona, será con Makoto. . ._ –y esto último solo lo hizo sentirse más nervioso

* * *

Por fin terminó la fiesta, los invitados ya se habían retirado; y los que por cuestiones de distancia no podían partir ahora, se quedaban en las habitaciones para huéspedes; Makoto cuando terminó de despedir a todos, apresuró el paso hacia su habitación, después de todo, lo estaban esperando. . . .

- _Muchacho, ¿porque tanta prisa?-_ lo detuvo el padre de Sousuke- _tu padre me ha mandado a buscarte_

(Rayos, es cierto; quería hablar conmigo)- _Este, señor. . . ¿no podría decirle si lo dejamos para mañana? Estoy algo cansado- oh oh, ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

 _-Príncipe. . ¿vas a ir en contra de lo que tu padre demanda?_ \- así es, no era propio de él

- _. . . No, vamos-_ regreso a tierra y se dio cuenta de su error, y fue hacia donde el rey

El caballero toco la puerta dos veces- Mi Rey, con permiso- entró con el príncipe a un lado

 _-Oh Hidari, gracias, puedes retirarte; buen trabajo el de hoy_ \- felicitó el rey

- _Buenas noches mi señor, hasta mañana-_ hizo una reverencia y se fue, cerrando la puerta detrás suyo

Estaban en una especie de despacho, como una mini-sala, que acaparaba toda una habitación

Solo estaban Makoto y sus padres, él quería terminar lo más pronto posible de esto

- _Hijo, toma asiento-_ el rey estaba en un sillón, apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y cubriendo su boca

- _Padre ¿Qué desea hablar conmigo?_ \- él ya estaba sentado, con su madre a un lado

- _Bien hijo. . .como sabes, mi salud no está del todo bien; creo que sabes bien que el día que yo no este, tu eres el siguiente en subir al poder-_ continuó- _y. . . hace unos días tuve una última revisión_

Hubo un largo silencio en la habitación

 _Hijo, me han desahuciado-_ serio miro a su hijo, quien estaba estupefacto por lo que su padre acababa de decir

- _Padre. . . ¿Por qué? . . . .¿Ahora? ¡No tienes ni cuarenta y cinco años! ¿No seguiste tus medicamentos correctamente? ¿Necesitas otras?-_ no paraba de interrogar al rey, estaba entre nervioso y asustado – _si necesitas otro tratamiento para tu problema, podemos buscarlo en. ._

 _ **-Makoto-**_ dijo con una voz muy grave y fuerte- n _o quería decirte esto el día de hoy, pero, no se cuánto tiempo me queda; así que. . ._ –se levantó y se acercó a su preciado hijo y toco su hombro- Q _uiero darte un último regalo, así que ¿Qué deseas?_ \- le dio esas sonrisa que ambos compartían

- _No padre. . . no debes darme nada_ \- no entendía porque el tema cambió tan bruscamente

- _No hijo, insisto_ \- regreso a su sillón- d _ale a tu padre la satisfacción antes de irse, de que te regale algo que realmente deseas, no importa que sea, es más si no está aquí, lo mandaré pedir; si no existe, lo mandaré hacer-_ reía- h _ijo, por favor, por una vez; se caprichoso con tu desahuciado padre, después de todo, te dejare una tarea muy grande y pesada. . . .es lo menos que puedo hacer-_ le dedico una mirada de amor paternal

Makoto no sabía que decir o hacer, tenía muchos sentimientos encontrados; por una parte, estaba el hecho que ya debía asumir pronto su rol como rey; algo que él nunca había deseado, pero cumpliría al ser una orden y por así decirlo, su destino; no quería porque esto haría que Haru sea alejado aún más de él; porque sabe que al subir al trono, debe casarse, debe desposar a una mujer de la nobleza como las que había atendido hace un rato. También estaba el sentimiento del hecho de que su amor se debía ir, muy lejos de él, y si era rey de ese lugar, definitivamente nunca lo volvería ver. No había llegado a un plan concreto para que su tesoro se quede con él, esto lo hacía ponerse aún más ansioso.

Y fue ahí donde pensó, y llego a lo que quería de regalo. Ya lo tenía muy claro

 _-. . . .Quiero casarme_

Él rey al oír esto, comenzó a reír

- _¡Hijo! Debe de ser un regalo, algo que de verdad quieras, no algo que sea una obligación; no te molestes mi señora_

 _-Fingiré que no lo hice-_ lo miro su mujer "muy feliz"

 _-No padre, eso es lo que quiero; quiero tu bendición para poder casarme. . . . con alguien a quien amo-_ dijo su hijo muy firme

 _-¡Bien! Si es lo que quieres, será un placer ver a mi hijo casarse antes de irme_ \- rió- _y dime, ¿Qué jovensita te ha conquistado hijo? ¿Acaso fue la hija del rey Matsuoka? Vaya que ha quedado muy guapa, ¿ese accidente te hizo darte cuenta de algo?-_ continuaba con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro

- _No padre. No es así-_ su hijo estaba muy serio, quizá demasiado

El rey seguía riendo, pero comenzaba a cesar- _Entonces hijo, ¿de quién se trata? Una mujer del pueblo quizá_ \- comenzó a notar algo diferente

- _No padre, la verdad, es alguien quien tú conoces muy bien_

El rey dejo de hablar, y de reír, no decía nada; no estaba serio, tenía una mirada, de duda

Makoto suspiro muy fuerte, preparándose para lo que iba a decir

 _-Quiero casarme con la única persona que toda mi vida eh amado. Quiero que sea la persona con la cuál quiero continuar mis días y más en el momento en que llegue a ser rey, hasta que Dios me llame ante Él_

Y aquí volvió a suspirar

Y por fin lo soltó

 _-Quiero casarme con el menor de la familia Nanase, Nanase Haruka_

* * *

 **CHAN CHAN CHAN Quise subir el segundo capítulo al día siguiente, para ahora si "enganchar" con la historia (No es que así lo vaya a subir diario xD) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, los hice con mucho amortss :3**

 **¡GRACIAS! por los primero reviews, de verdad, me hacen muy muy muuuuy feliz TwT (los abraza y les da muchos chocolates)**

 **Ahora, una pequeña revisión; nunca me ah gustado agregar personajes que no existen o que no han sido vistos en la serie a la que se le hace fic; mucho menos ponerles nombre, pero realmente necesito estos personajes en la historia, espero que no moleste a nadie (todas las sugerencias y críticas son bienvenidas :D)**

 **~El papa de Sousuke es Hidari, porque investigue que Sousuke significa "hacia la derecha" o derecha algo así, y Hidari es "Izquierda" xDUU**

 **~Haruka significa "primavera, o brisa de primavera", su opuesto seria Aki, que es "Otoño"; por eso escogí ese nombre para el papa de Haru xD OH ZI BAAS, ERES TAN INTELIGENTE, vas a ser muy grande (?)**

 ***Son gemelos idénticos, pero el que fue la fiesta es el menor por minutos, o segundos, no se cuanto tardan en nacer cada gemelo xD (les hice un disque pequeño spoiler. . . .a no ser c;)**

 **GRACIAAAS nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D y no se preocupen, yo nunca entro en paro, si alguien de casualidad alguna vez leyó mis historias; era conocida por siempre terminarlas (huy xD) adiu~**


	3. Chapter 3

**IMPORTANTE: Bien, antes que nada, les explico masomenos como sera la dinámica de la historia: En si, prometo que cada semana subir capítulo completo del fic; osea del "tiempo real" del fic; pero como esta historia es principalmente entender unas cosas del pasado; habrá pequeños capítulos como este que serán puramente "flashback", pero no le quiero poner este título a este tipo de capítulos, ya que en los capítulos normales SI, también tendrá sus F.B. pero no tanto, ya que si fuese así pues siento que sería achocar muchas cosas en un capitulo y no (?) vaya el propósito de hacer de esta manera el fic, es que pueda ser fácil de entender y no tener que darle tantas vueltas a la historia. Ya que siento que es un poco complicada (yo y mi imaginación revoltosa) en fin; las demás explicaciones están al final del capitulo :3 disfruten!**

* * *

 **1.1**

Normalmente en los pueblos que están cerca del mar; suele formarse una neblina húmeda y fresca en las primeras horas de la mañana; después la luna le da lugar al sol y el anterior fenómeno, desaparece. Aún era muy temprano; no había salido el astro de fuego, muchos comercios en Iwatobi comenzaban abrir sus puertas para comenzar bien sus rutinas diarias. El castillo no era la excepción y la servidumbre ya estaba de un lado para otro. Entonces llegó una carreta tirada por caballos, no es que fuera raro que llegaran estos móviles al castillo; pero esta sin duda era distinguible. Siempre venía a su frente, un pequeño perro blanco con una mancha negra en su ojo derecho, como si este orquestara el movimiento del artefacto. Era gracioso para la audiencia pero era de gran ayuda para el dueño de la carreta comercial. Se bajó el dueño y detrás de él sus subordinados y comenzaron a trasbordar varios objetos encargados por el castillo y los metían dentro de este.

El príncipe regresaba a sus aposentos después de un desayuno con su madre; cuando llegó quiso ordenar un poco su pieza, le gustaba hacerlo por sí mismo ya que así sabría donde esta cada cosa.

Termino.

Y cuando estaba dispuesto a cambiar sus ropas; escuchó pequeñas risa.

Venían debajo de su cama, pensó que era su imaginación, pero podía ver incluso como el colchón se movía un poco. Escucho que algo comenzó arrastrase, y bueno, no es que el fuese cobarde; pero un humano por instinto no se acerca al patente peligro; se aleja; y era demasiado pedirle a un niño de doce años que fuese valiente

Y así, dos niñas salieron de la cama rápidamente. Una era muy pequeña, quizá no pasaba de los cinco años mientras que la otra parecía ser de su misma edad, pero era un poco más baja que él.

- _¿Quiénes. . ._ –estaba muy desconcertado- . _. .son ustedes?_

No emitieron nada, por un instante se vieron entre ellas mismas; cuando escucharon a uno de los guardias gritando en su búsqueda. Y por esta señal, ellas salieron corriendo; no sin antes la más pequeña, posó su dedo índice sobre su boca, mirando al aun sorprendido príncipe

- _Shhhh-_ susurró- _¡Por favor! No digas nada; toma esto a cambio de tu silencio_ \- de sus pequeñas manos salió lo que parecía ser un dulce, y lo depositó en su mano. Y salió corriendo.

Llegó el guardia a su habitación; pregunto por las dos intrusas de hace un momento o si había visto algo sospechoso. Él al ver su caramelo en la mano sintió que no debía decirlo; y respondió:

- _No. No eh visto ni escuchado nada. ._ .

- _¡Bien! Su majestad, no tiene de que preocuparse; no es la primera vez que esto pasa, seguiré buscando; con su permiso-_ hizo una reverencia y se fue

¿No es la primera vez? Entonces, ¿Cuántas veces habían estado esas dos personas debajo de su cama?

Y escuchó ahora algo mucho más, alarmante.

Escuchó a su armario gruñir

Y vaya que esto si lo asusto.

Se armó de valor y tomo uno de las varas de metal para mover la leña de la chimenea, se acercó a su objetivo; y cerrando los ojos por miedo a lo que iba a salir; abrió rápidamente el armario con una mano y regresó ambas para tomar juntas la vara apuntando al mueble.

-. . . . . . . _Guaf-_ escuchó un. . . ¿ladrido?

- _Shhhhh Ryu, ¡cállate!-_ y ahora escuchó una voz diferente, la de un niño

- _. . . ¿Qué?_ \- abrió los ojos, bajando la vara, encontrándose frente a él un niño, con un perro entre brazos-Que. . . . . ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?!- se irritó de tantas sorpresas- ¿ _Quiénes son ustedes? Conoces a las niñas de hace rato ¿no?, ¿Por qué estaban debajo de mi cama? ¿Por qué tu estas en mi armario? ¡¿Por qué un perro está contigo?!_ \- estaba enojado

 _-No le digas perro, tiene nombre; se llama **Ryu***_ **-** respondió muy serio y tranquilo- _Ryu, saluda_

-¡G _uaf_!- respondió

 _\- . . . . .como quiera! ¿Qué tanto está pasando aquí? ¡Exijo una explicación, y rápido!_ \- pidió muy serio, cosa que al príncipe no le quedaba para nada

 _-Hey, tranquilo; no es la primer vez que pasa, como dijo tu sirviente_ \- lo miró de mala gana bajandodel armario- _Veras, no es la primera vez que Ryu se mete al castillo corriendo; eso molesta mucho al guardia ese enorme; lo estamos entrenando para que ayude en los viajes estando al frente y guiando a los caballos, va muy bien; pero si mi papa se entera que aún él se mal comporta; lo devolverá a las montañas- abrazó más al cacharro- por eso mis hermanas y yo salimos corriendo tras él, él ya estaba aquí cuando escuchamos al hombre de cara fea gritar, por eso nos escondimos_

 _-. . . –_ se sentía algo conmovido por lo que acababa de decir el otro niño, pero no quería creerle del todo- _no te creo_

 _-Ehhh! ¿Por qué no?_

 _-¡No lo sé! No suene muy creíble_

 _-¡¿Por qué habría de mentirte?!_

 _-Tampoco lo sé, pero ¿cómo sé que no eres un ladrón?_

Esto último lo irrito

- _Oye. . . ._ -su cara cambio- _no porque seamos personas del pueblo significa que seamos todos ladrones, mi familia es honesta; no porque no seamos de la nobleza o gente rica como ustedes, significa que no podemos ganarnos honestamente las cosas. Pero bueno, que vas a saber tú, naciste teniéndolo todo; sin tener que hacer nada a cambio. Por lo menos no tienes que preocuparte que vayas a vestir o comer al próximo día. . . ._ –su cara reflejaba tristeza

 _-Yo. . ._ –se sintió muy mal por lo anterior dicho, no era su intención ofenderlo- lo siento, no era esa mi intención. . . .

-. . . . . . . _Pft!_ -musitó

- _¿Qué?_

- _¡Jajajajajajaja!-_ Se carcajeo dejando al perro en el suelo- _¡Hubieras visto tu cara! Así como esta-_ imitó una cara triste pero claro muy exagerada- _¡Jajajajajaja!_

-¿Qué?¡ Ósea todo lo que me dijiste, era mentira!

- _Jajajaja. . . jaja_ \- tranquilizó su respiración- _bueno, no del todo; es cierto que batallamos en algunas cosas; pero vivimos bien. No somos ricos ni gente noble, mucho menos alguien de la iglesia, pero gracias a Dios tenemos para comer-_ se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa

El príncipe y estaba incomodo por la situación, pero se enojó consigo mismo porque de su propia pena, comenzó a reír en lo bajo. Que tan extraño tiene que ser un día para reírte con un extraño en tu habitación, con un perro. . . .

Y el ambiente de risas, cambio al escuchar de nuevo los gritos del guardia

- _¡Rayos! Hey, ayúdame a regresar al puente del castillo, ya deben estar por irse_

- _¿Qué? ¿Quiénes? Y además, ¿Por qué debería ayudarte? Te escabulliste en mi habitación por una razón no muy creíble, y además me hiciste sentir culpable por algo no real-_ estaba muy enojado

- _Porque. . . si no me ayudas_ \- lo miro de manera desafiante, tomó al perro que por el tiempo transcurrido, estaba recostado en el piso- . . . . _¡invocaré el demonio que Ryu lleva dentro!_ -y así alzó el perro en el aire

 _-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _-. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ¿Qué?_

-. . _.¡Argfh!_ \- estornudó el perro

 _-. . . . . . ¿Es enserio?_

 _\- . . . . Nah, solo es un perro callejero que nos pareció bonito y gracioso, no mata ni a un insecto_

El príncipe ya estaba algo cansado, pero divertido, con la situación; no espero más, tomo la mano del extraño con su perro y se dirigían a la salida

 _-¡Ehh! ¡Entonces si nos ayudaras!_

 _-Solo porque ya quiero terminar con esto, son una molestia_

 _-¡Escuchaste Ryu! Ya no se dirige a ti como perro, te habla propiamente_

 _-Guaf, guaf!_ [[N.A: Inserte efectos especiales de ladrido de perro xD]]

- _¡Cállate! No hagas ruido o nos verán_

Y así se escabulleron por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar a la salida

Y estaba la carreta de hace un rato, esperando por el menor

-¡ _Mocoso! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!-_ grito un señor mayor- _¡Sube! Deja de jugar por ahí que tenemos otras entregas_

En la carreta, ya estaban las dos anteriores niñas, ahora que las veía bien, tenían cierto parecido con el niño dueño del cachorro, pero no del todo. La más chica tenía el cabello del mismo color del niño, pero más oscuro, y sus ojos parecían ser miel, la más grande tenía el cabello castaño muy ondulado, y los ojos avellana; el muchacho era algo diferente. Tenía un cabello azabache con un sub tono azul, y sus ojos eran azules, quizá demasiado azules. . . eran. . . muy llamativos

Corría hacia la carreta, que había comenzado a partir, no alcanzó a despedirse apropiadamente de su ayuda; por lo que grito

 _-¡Hey! ¡Gracias!, y por favor ¡no digas nada!_ \- gritaba sonriendo desde lo lejos

 _-Ah. . . ¡Si!-_ grito respondiendo

Hizo un además de despedida el chico de orbes azules, también tomo una patita del cachorro y la movió como si estuviera diciendo adiós

Pero antes de que la carreta se alejara más, el niño de cabello castaño comenzó a correr hacia ella, se le había olvidado algo importante

- _¡Hey! ¡No me has dicho tu nombre! ¡Solo me dijiste el de tu tonto perro!_

 _-Oye más respeto al poderoso Ryu-_ grito intentando sonar enojado, pero no pudo

Y tomo el aire suficiente para ser escuchado

 ** _-¡Nanase, Nanase Aki!_**

Lo escuchó claramente, tomo aire para gritarle su nombre; pero

- _No necesitas decirme el tuyo, se quién eres-_ y le dio una muy grande sonrisa- _¡Nos veremos después!_

Y así detuvo su rápida caminata, quedando atónito con todo lo anterior que había pasado

Y así fue su primer encuentro, con la persona que le haría vivir muchas experiencias en su vida. La persona que le haría descubrir cosas que jamás pensó conocer. Su primer todo. Su primer amor.

* * *

Hola! Mil gracias si continuas leyendo la historia! De verdad, me hacen un avestruz muy feliz los reviews TwT (aletea como uno)

Quiero aclarar algo, se que el fic al principio parece más "Padre de Makoto x Padre de Haruka" xD y si aún tenían dudas pues si, ellos son la segunda pareja principal de la historia :) peeero el fic es **meramente MH, y también explicare la historia de ambos, como se enamoraron, como es que están juntos, también de las otras parejas que iran apareciendo, tendrá su capitulo especial** , solo espero no les aburra y lo sigan xD pero para ello antes necesito aclarar la historia de la segunda pareja para que se entienda por completo la historia de nuestros adorados nadadores ;3 en fin, espero que les guste; se los hice con mucho amorts, como siempre, adiu~ todas las opiniónes y críticas son bienvenidas n.n


	4. Chapter 4

**HOLA**! Antes de que me decapiten y le den mis restos a los perros, **¡ LES SUPLICO E IMPLORO! que lean los comentarios finales** :c espero sigan con mi historia :)

 **Capitulo 2: Luna Nueva**

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

El monarca no emitía ni una palabra, ni un sonido, es como si no respirara. Su mujer de la impresión tenía la boca cubierta por ambas manos; con los ojos muy desorientados.

Makoto solo sentía como flaqueaban sus piernas. Si ya venía muy nervioso para encarar a sus padres de esa manera, ahora lo estaba más

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-¿Padre?-

Si por algo era bien conocido el señor Tachibana, era por ser siempre muy directo

-¿Desde cuando tienes este tipo de relación con ese chico?

-Te mentiría si te diera una fecha exacta, pero podría decir que ha sido desde siempre-

-Siempre eh. . . –sus codos estaban sobre sus piernas, trataba de procesar lo que le acababan de confesar, "¿Por qué?" no dejaba de resonar lo que su hijo acababa de confesar- ¿Siempre te han gustado los hombres? Hijo

-Cariño, no tienes por qué ser tan directo con Makoto

-Mujer, no interrumpas; por favor- trataba de sonar tranquilo, de verdad que lo intentaba

-Padre, pido que disculpes la manera que comenzaré hablarte a partir de este momento; pero tienes una idea equivocada- decía con total solemnidad- no tengo ninguna atracción hacia otros hombres; podría decirse que me gustan las mujeres, pero nunca sentí atracción hacia alguna de ellas- hizo una pausa para organizar lo que diría- quizá me dirás ahora que piense mejor las cosas; que estoy confundido ya que Haruka ha sido la persona con la que más eh convivido desde que tengo uso de razón; que conozca mujeres; pero; si de algo estoy completamente seguro, es de los sentimientos que tengo hacia él

Su padre lo seguía mirando muy atento, el ambiente del salón se comenzó a tensar un poco

-No tienes que explicarme los detalles de tu enamoramiento, la verdad, es que no me sorprende del todo- suspiraba y se levantaba con pesadez de su asiento- era solo cuestión de tiempo para que vinieras a decirme algo como esto- se acercaba a una mesita donde estaban depositados cierto tipo de vinos, y se servía un poco- entonces- regresaba su asiento- Me estás diciendo, que lo que más quieres, deseas, anhelas- exageraba su voz, sonando un poco sarcástica- es desposarte, con otro hombre, ¿estoy bien?

-Si. . –Makoto se estaba irritando un poco por la actitud tomada de su padre, pero no debía contradecirle en nada si quería un respuesta positiva

-¿Estas consiente de todas las cosas que no solo tú, si no él; tendrán que enfrentar? Te recuerdo que ante la iglesia, esto es pecado, y se castiga con muerte; podría ahora mismo llamarlos y pedir que corten tu cabeza, y la de él; porque esto es considerado una "falta de respeto"- retaba con la mirada

-Durante todos estos años me has enseñado que la iglesia tiene parte del poder; pero me dejaste muy en claro que tu siendo rey; eres quien tiene total potestad - su voz era segura, hasta algo animada; su ceño era alegre, pero sus intenciones eran fúnebres- ¿estoy mal?, me enseñaste a que no importa que demande el clérigo; tú decides que cabeza corre y cuál no

Y es que una manera de negociar con su padre, era hablando un poco descaradamente; era algo que al rey le gustaba. Que no importa que su hijo fuese la persona más amable y carismática del reino; debía tener su lado "tirano" para forzar su carácter, y que su legado siga siendo una potencia ante las demás naciones. Aprender a gobernar con mano justa para que su pueblo siga viviendo bien, era prioridad para él.

Aunque aquí entre nos, la única persona con la que Makoto actuaba así, era con su padre. Nada más.

Movía su copa circularmente, el vino se tambaleaba contra el cristal lentamente- Si digo que si, ¿Qué harás saliendo de esta habitación?- ahora lo miraba solo a él- ¿estas dispuesto con él a enfrentarte no solo a la iglesia, si no a otros mandatarios; a estar en contra de las leyes, impuestas desde hace mucho tiempo? Dime. . .¿estás preparado; no; están preparados para sufrir las consecuencias de sus actos?

Y no se tomó tiempo para pensar todo lo que había escuchado, no lo necesitaba- Si, padre; no quiero desposar a una mujer que no conozco y fingir un matrimonio por conveniencia, cuando del otro lado hay alguien a quien en verdad amo; aunque su respuesta fuese un no, yo buscaré la manera para que el este conmigo, le pido que perdone mi atrevimiento al pedir algo que suene como una locura; pero esto que le solicito es lo que más quiero en mi vida- finalizo

Tomo aire, lo necesitaba, dejo su copa sobre la mesita de noche que estaba a su lado; volteó a ver a su esposa, ella estaba seria, no necesitaba preguntarle su opinión acerca de todo esto; la conocía muy bien, o eso creía

-. . . . Bien-

-¿Padre?-

-Dije que está bien, tendré que hacer unas movidas ante el clérigo y la corte; esto es algo completamente nuevo, pero como mencionaste hace rato, yo soy el rey; y se hace lo que yo digo- expreso con aire de superioridad, más no de egocentrismo

-Papa. . deja de jugar conmigo, yo hable muy seriamente acerca de esto

-¡Y eso estoy haciendo! Me estas pidiendo que lo último que quieres que te conceda antes de mi futuro declive, es tener mi autorización para hacer tu esposo a ese joven. Muy bien, la eh aceptado, tienes mi permiso y mi apoyo-lo miro molesto por el hecho de que su hijo no creía sus palabras

Makoto no hablaba, tenía una expresión de sorpresa; de verdad que no se lo esperaba- Hablas. . . .¡¿hablas enserio?!- sus ojos se empezaron a cristalizar

-Yo nunca miento acerca de mis promesas, dije que te daría lo que quisieses, y eso es lo que haré-

-¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Me harás de todas formas casarme con una princesa, y tener a Haruka escondido?-cuestionó rápido

-No, no te hare casarte con ninguna mujer; Nanase será tu único compañero de vida

-. . . ¿De verdad?¡¿Es enserio todo lo que me dices?!

-Yo nunca miento con mis promesas. . . bueno, ahora deberías ir hablar con él, y platicarle todo lo que hemos discuti-

Makoto olvido el significado de la frase "espacio propio" y corrió abrazar a su padre, tenía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, y no porque no existiese un vínculo afectuoso entre ambos; todo lo contrario

-Muchas gracias. . . la verdad; es que no se que decir en este momento- su voz se entrecortaba- venia sin la esperanza de que fuese aceptar mi propuesta, no me imagine que esta fuese su respuesta- parecía que quería llorar, pero no lo hacía; quizá la felicidad ganaba sobre todo lo demás

Se dedicó un rato abrazar a su hijo, su primer hijo; aun sentía el pecho palpitar por la emoción de hace un rato, por la sorpresa para ser específicos. Pero algo dentro suyo, le hizo decir que "si" a su pedido, nada lo detuvo; fue como un impulso; y aun no entendía el porque. . .o quizá no lo recordaba.

-Bien, bien, hijo tranquilo- palmeo su espalda y lo alejo un poco- bueno; ambos sabemos que no es algo fácil lo que van a pasar; en este caso vamos porque tendré que dar yo la cara ante el clérigo y los demás poderes; pero bien, antes de seguir, quiero hablar con Haruka. . .quiero saber que piensa él acerca de todo esto y si está dispuesto a pasar todos los obstáculos que se les pondrá en frente

-¡Si! No te preocupes, yo le diré todo, de verdad ¡muchas gracias por esta oportunidad padre!- aún estaba muy emocionado

-Bien, bien; ya es algo tarde hijo, mañana seguiremos hablando de todo esto- el rey ya se levantaba para retirarse a sus aposentos, cuando recordó algo importante- ¡Ah! Pero falta algo más importante. . .

-¿Qué es padre?- la sonrisa de Makoto aún no desaparecía

-Antes de hacer cualquier movimiento; Makoto- lo miro seriamente- cuando un hombre quiere desposar a una mujer; debe ir hablar con el padre de la muchacha y pedir su mano en matrimonio, y esta no es la excepción; no importa que ambos sean hombres, tu eres quien quiere llevar las riendas de este asunto, así que debes ir a hablar con el Señor Nanase

Y podría jurar como sintió que se le "bajo el azúcar"

-Ah si. . . debo hablar con su papa. . . – al parecer había olvidado lo más importante

-Así es; así que hijo tienes toda una noche para pensar como hablaras con él, ese señor es conocido por tener . . . . un carácter especial- se lo decía una persona que lo conocía, muy bien

-Si papa. . . lo pensaré bien. . .de todas formas, muchas gracias por escucharme y apoyarme en esto- le dio una cálida sonrisa- entonces me retiro, buenas noches- hizo una reverencia frente al rey y se fue alejando

Se acercó a su madre y le depositó un beso en su mejilla, esta sonrió y tomo el rostro de su hijo; devolviéndole el beso en la mejilla de esta

-Descansa hijo-

-Tú también, madre- le sonrió de una manera muy dulce, y por fin se fue de la habitación

Ya en la habitación se encontraban solos ambos soberanos

-¡Pero que día tan ajetreado! No pensé que fuese acabar así- rio para si mismo- Mi hijo, enamorado de otro hombre. . . . bueno, no es como si no hubiese notado que tenía más afecto del "normal" con ese niño-

En la habitación había un pequeño tocador, el rey poso sus manos en el y se contempló en el espejo un rato, como si buscara algo

-Haru, Haruka, Haruka Nanase, Nanase Haruka, Nanase. . . quien lo diría- miraba nostálgico su reflejo; ese apellido no dejaba de retumbar en su cabeza

-¿Y bien?- se acercó su esposa detrás suyo

-¿Y bien que mujer?-

-¿Cuándo le dirás a Makoto que debe escoger por su edad ya un esposa, de verdad?-

-. . . ¿Cómo?-

-¿No lo estás diciendo en serio. . . o si? El que se casará con otro hombre-

-¿Dónde notas que es una mentira? Te dije que le concedería lo que él quisiese y lo voy hacer; ¿en verdad ama a ese joven? Que lo demuestre, primero encarando a su familia, y después a todo el mundo-

-¿Qué disparate estas diciendo? ¿Acaso bebiste vino de más?- su mujer no estaba jugando, tenía una mirada, extraña- nuestro hijo, el primer hijo; futuro rey de Iwatobi; la más grande nación de estos alrededores, en el trono. . . ¿con otro hombre? Vaya que te gusta jugar con fuego- sonreía sarcástica

-No voy a cambiar de opinión mi reina, eh tomado una decisión: Voy hacer que se casen esos dos-

-¡¿Estas enfermo?! ¡¿Dos hombres en el trono?! Y aún más, ¡¿un plebeyo, y varón?!-

\- Es lo que mi hijo quiere, le hice una promesa, y se la cumpliré- el rey ya se dirigía a la salida del salón cuando. .

-Además. . . estas olvidando de quien es hijo, ¿no, esposo mío?- volteó a verlo algo divertida

El la miró sobre el hombro, esperando su declaración; sin emitir una palabra

-¿Crees que nunca me di cuenta? los baches siempre tienen un porque, tienen historias, cariño; y yo podía ver dentro de ellos-

-Estoy consciente- interrumpió- que sabes todo acerca de mi pasado, mujer- y ahora volteó a verla- y es por eso; que no voy a cometer el mismo error, no amargaré de tal forma la vida de uno de mis hijos, ¿crees que eh olvidado de quien es hijo ese muchacho? Si se trata de recordarle algo a alguno de los dos; sería yo a ti quien le refresque la memoria. Es a ti quien se le olvida algo importante- sonrió naturalmente, pero se podía notar un aura, extraña; podría decirse sombría

-¿Ah si? ¿Y qué es?- reto su mujer

El hombre se acercó aun sonriendo pero con pasos pesados

-Que yo soy el rey; y lo que yo demande; se cumple

* * *

Ya era más de media noche, hace no mucho la fiesta había terminado; y uno de los caballeros del castillo tenía un invitación algo sugerente al jardín trasero del castillo

Tenía el ceño fruncido, como si esos encuentros lo molestaran; no era exactamente esa la razón; pero tenía algo de temor que alguien más lo encuentre en el acto delictivo; el era reconocido por siempre obedecer a los mandatos de sus superiores; nunca ponía "pero" ni "no" por respuesta.

Pero tenía una debilidad con un monarca de cabellos rojos guinda, ojos escarlata; y como si todo el tiempo estuviese desprendiendo fuego de su cuerpo

-¡Oye! Te tardaste mucho-

-Perdona, tenía que terminar con la guardia de la fiesta; además de asegurarme que nadie me viera salir-

-No creo que te digan algo por venir a los jardines- comentó bajo

-No me dirían nada, si no me fuese a encontrar con un príncipe, y más aún- se acercó y susurro en una de las orejas del príncipe- tener unas inmensas ganas de querer comérmelo-

Rin en un movimiento brusco se alejó, solo un poco, de su acompañante- ¿Q-que cosas estas diciendo? ¿Estas ebrio?-

Sousuke solo reía muy divertido-¿Por qué esa reacción? ¿Dónde quedo el príncipe seductor y coqueto que deja boquiabiertas a muchas jovencitas?- lo retó divertido

-Ca-callate, no me hagas enojar- sus mejillas estaban rojas de la vergüenza

Sousuke aun riendo, tomo una de las rosas que estaban adornando una fuente en alrededor de esta, era la típica rosa roja; corto con cuidado su tallo y la acomodó un poco- Rin, ven aquí-

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo algo molesto por su anterior berrinche

Sousuke acomodó la rosa sobre una de sus orejas de su compañero, apartando un poco de cabello de esta para que pudiera posicionarse mejor- Definitivamente, no importa con cuantos colores intente; el rojo parece que fue creado exclusivamente para ti-

Y ese tipo de comentarios solo hacían que el joven que era la representación viva del rojo, se hiciese más intensa

El caballero tomó una de sus manos y lo jaló hacia el, transformándose en un abrazo- Te extrañe mucho, Rin-

-Yo también. . . fue mucho tiempo ¿verdad?-devolvió el cálido abrazo

Si, desde hace unos años, no muchos; se podían contar con los dedos de las manos, tenían esta conexión, un leal caballero y un príncipe del reino vecino, el cuál apenas hace unos meses acababan de solucionar unas disputas con el reino donde residían ahora. Por ello durante mucho tiempo, no habían podido frecuentarse. Uno era hijo de un monarca, que tenía demasiados problemas en su pueblo, no podía darse la libertad que su hijo se fuese de visita a otro pueblo; y el otro era hijo del líder de una de las tropas más grandes y poderosas de la región; por no darle el primer puesto para no mostrarlo egocéntrico. Debía cumplir las órdenes de su padre y continuar con su entrenamiento, ya que todo ese pesado trabajo, caería sobre sus hombros en un futuro no muy lejano.

El chico de ojos aqua-marina estaba consciente de que la relación que tenía con su amante no podía ser, no solo era mal vista, era demasiado la diferencia de status que tenían; era demasiado el problema en medio suyo, y aun sabiendo esto, quisieron ambos seguir con este amorío

Si se lo preguntan, si, Sousuke se sentía muy hipócrita al no estar de acuerdo con la relación de su amigo castaño; pero era porque estaban en circunstancias un poco diferentes, pero no demasiado.

-Sou. . . tengo algo que decirte- no había terminado ese abrazo

-Mhh. . . dime que pasa- aun abrazados poso sus labios sobre ese cabello rojizo que tanto le gustaba

-. . . . Hace unos días. . . mi padre- tomo una pausa para tomar aire- mi padre me presento a la que va a ser mi esposa. . .

Fue un golpe duro en el espadachín

-. . . .¿No. . . vas a decir nada?- se comenzó a preocupar el otro al ver que no respondía su enamorado, pero no habían cortado el abrazo

-. . . Los dos sabíamos que este día llegaría. . . no podemos hacer algo para evitarlo; debes cumplir con tu familia, con tu pueblo, y más aun en la situación en la que esta-

-. . . Eso ya lose. . . Sousuke, ¿Por qué no reconsideras lo que te dije?-

-No Rin, ya hablamos de eso-

-Tu padre aun es joven, y es fuerte y su ejército también; podría encontrar a alguien más para ese cargo-

-No puedo desobedecer, y tu tampoco-lo apretujo aun mas- . . . .realmente. . . no podemos cambiar las cosas-

Rin no dijo nada más, solo respondió a esa acción y se dedicó a sentir a su persona amada, "no es justo" repetían ambos en su cabeza una y otra vez. Pensaban que hubiese sido mejor nunca haberse enamorado, pero se arrepentían a los segundos de este pensamiento

-. . . . entonces, ¿Qué hacemos mientras?- dijo el pelirrojo mirando hacia arriba para ver mejor a su pareja

-Solo podemos hacer una cosa: disfrutar el tiempo que nos queda; olvidémonos de todos un rato, ¿te parece?- le dedicó una sonrisa y comenzó a depositar pequeños besos en todo su rostro

La vida no parecía darles ni una luz de esperanza que acariciar.

* * *

Makoto estaba frente a la puerta de su habitación; habían pasado demasiadas cosas esa noche, y aun no terminaba. Venia lo más emocionante.

Pero se encontraba algo indeciso

Tenía dos opciones, solo podía escoger una al atravesar esa puerta:

 **1-.** Entrar eufóricamente y decirle a su amante que le había confesado todo a su padre, que su plan era que se casara con él, con la bendición y ayuda del rey y así estar juntos por siempre.

 **2-.** Seguir con los planes ya "escritos" por así decirlo y vivir una nueva experiencia con su adoración; algo que ambos están esperando desde hace mucho tiempo

Después de meditarlo unos segundos, escogió, y entró decidido a la habitación.

Haruka al escuchar el ruido lento de la puerta, se acomodó rápido en la cama, ya que había esperado un buen rato y se recostó abrazando un almohada.

-Ya regresé- sonrió el castaño cerrando despacio detrás suyo la puerta

-Bi-bienvenido- los nervios comenzaban aparecer. . . otra vez

-¿Por qué tanto formalismo? Solo regrese a la habitación- se acercó a la cama y se sentó brevemente

-Bueno, paso un largo tiempo; no pensé que fueses a tardar tanto, hace rato que termino la fiesta. . . .¿que estabas haciendo?- la esposa celosa hacia aparición

-Ah perdona Haru, mi padre quería hablar conmigo; me lo había dicho ya hace tiempo, pero se me paso, incluso mandaron a buscarme porque no me presente, se me olvido por completo-

-. . . . Ya veo. . .

-Haru. . . –se acercó a este-¿Es esa mi camiseta?

-. . . .tome un baño, mi camisa se manchó de vino, y no traje otra; así que tome prestada una tuya

-Oh. . . – embozó una sonrisa traviesa- y ¿Qué huele tan bien?- comenzó a aspirar el aroma que emanaba cerca de su cuello

-Es el perfume que use hoy, lo tenía puesto antes de que comenzará la fiesta-

-Ah. . . ya veo. . pero Haru, ¿no acabas de decirme que tomaste un baño?-

-. . . .traje el perfume en mi bolsa. . .

-¿Bolsa? ¿Qué bolsa?-

-. . . una donde traje eso, y mi panta- mi pijama! ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? –Comenzaba a irritarse- después de todos se supone que me quedaría a dormir ¿no? Siempre vengo preparado-

-Eso ya lo se. . .solo que se te olvido "excusar" algo-

-¿Qué?- dijo ya irritado

Susurro por encima del hombro del azabache- Ya te has quedado a dormir muchas veces aquí, pero esta es la primera vez que veo que enciendes incienso y te pones perfume "para dormir"-

Era demasiado su orgullo para decirle que se había preparado porque sabía todo lo que venía

Sus mejillas se colorearon de un carmesí único en el, solo hizo que algo en Makoto se encendiera

-Haru- tomo una de sus mejillas- te ves aún más hermoso con ese tono en tu piel- y comenzó a besar esta

Primero fueron pequeños besos en ella, apenas se tocaban ambas pieles, ambas texturas; luego se fueron intensificando un poco, comenzó a imaginar que besaba su boca, pero aun seguía en su mejilla, con su mano libre procuraba acariciar su otra mejilla; con su dedo pulgar la contorneaba, mientras la otra era cubierta por pequeñas mordidas, muy leves cabe aclarar; y era cómplice de como unos labios bajaban hacia el cuello, y en este repetía la misma acción que uso en ella

El de ojos zafiros solo trataba de concentrarse, no quería que los nervios interfirieran, se sentía muy bien, su rostro lo demostraba; y sabía que apenas estaban comenzando

Por extraño que parezca, en ese momento; al príncipe se le ocurrió algo fuera de lugar; o quizá no tanto. . . .mientras hacia su tarea de consentir a su amante, en un reojo vio la luna, y recordó sus clases de astrología; sería un momento perfecto

-Haru- detuvo la danza de su boca- por favor, cúbrete los ojos

-. . . .¿Eh?- dijo casi en un jadeo

-Por favor, solo unos segundos

-. . .esta bien- estaba desconcertado el que tan importante debía ser eso que quería hacer para que hubiese detenido esos deliciosos besos

Se levantó rápido y primero se dirigió al balcón, se aseguró que no hubiese nadie a los alrededores y tuvo suerte; después se fijó que no hubiese nada fuera de su lugar en el recinto, listo; se dirigió a la cama de nuevo, y tomo entre sus brazos a su joya, quien sintió el cambio brusco de posición

-¡Hey! Que haces-

-Por favor, sigue sin descubrirte los ojos, por favor amor- con voz de súplica de niño pidiendo que lo dejen ir a jugar

-. . . .bien, solo. . no hagas nada raro Makoto-volvió a poner sus manos sobre sus ojos

-Nunca haría nada para dañarte- beso su mejilla- confía en mi-

-Siempre lo eh hecho. . .

Se dirigió de nueva cuenta al balcón, y con cuidado posiciono a su tesoro sobre el barandal, este era bastante ancho por lo cual alguien podía sentarse o incluso acostarse en el

Lo acomodo de una forma que él estuviera frente al gran astro que solo hacia su aparición de noche, lo abrazo por la espalda y susurró dulcemente en un oído- Ya, puedes ver ahora

Retiro sus manos de sus ojos y ahí estaba, la dama de la noche; que según la estación o temporada, cambiaba, o simplemente como a ella le placía. En esta noche quiso vestirse de negro con un collar platinado; era la conocida fase "Luna Creciente"

-Sabes, en un libro que estudie; supe que las diferentes fases de la luna tienen su significado; según los planes que quieras en tu vida, debes pedírselos en determinadas fases- hablaba animadamente- muchos tienen la idea que la mejor fase de esta es la "Luna Llena". Si quieres que algo brille o se destaque, realízalo en esta fase. Pero antes de ella, está la luna nueva y creciente, es cuando pedimos que las cosas que anhelamos con nuestro corazón crezcan, prosperen y se fortalezcan. La luna llena solo es para que estos deseos aumentan aun más, se hagan mas grandes; pero para eso, debemos iniciarlos. . . . Haruka-

Después de todo la explicación de su pareja, vio como este lo giraba hacia él gentilmente

-Estoy. . . realmente enamorado de ti. . . aun recuerdo como me declaré, como al principio me rechazabas, a pesar de que aceptaste mis sentimientos, no dejabas que ni te diera un beso en la mejilla- rio-. . .y me sorprende que nuestra relación haya avanzado tanto, no creía que llegaría el día que tu mismo me dieras un beso, o pudiera abrazarte como ahora- lo acerco a él, sin hacer que se bajara del balcón

-Sabes que estaba asustado, también desde el principio, tenía claro te quería. . . me había dado cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no estaba seguro si debíamos hacerlo. . .ambos sabemos porque- dijo devolviendo el abrazo

-Eso ya lo se, y aun así, aceptaste mi amor- ahora sus miradas eran una sola- Haru, gracias; por dejar que te ame-

-No digas eso; hablas como si fueras el único de los dos que amara-

-Jaja, lo siento, no era es mi intención- sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente antes recostarlo contra su pecho- quiero pedirte algo, extraño; pero quiero que lo hagas-

\- Makoto, no hemos hecho "nada" todavía, y ya me pides que cosas quieres hacer-

-¡No me refiero a eso!- se sonrojo un poco- solo escúchame-

Rio divertido pero muy bajo- ¿Qué cosa?-

-Quiero que imagines . . . que todo se puede, que no hay reglas que prohíban nuestra unión ni la de nadie más; que no habrá obstáculos para que estemos juntos. . . .si en este momento te pidiera, casarte conmigo, ¿Cuál sería tu respuesta?-

-Te diría que es algo que no tienes que preguntarme, sabes bien mi respuesta-

-Ya lo se, pero quiero escucharlo de ti mismo- ahora lo miraba seriamente- por favor-

-Makoto. . .-toco suavemente el rostro de este- acepto casarme contigo- y le regalo un sonrisa muy pequeña

Se miraron un rato, sonreían, nadie decía nada, podían entenderse esos zafiros y esas esmeraldas sin tener que dialogar algo

-Eso es todo lo que necesito saber- embozó un sonrisa tenue, se acercó a sus labios lentamente, y regresaron a su sesión de besos de hace un rato

Cargo a su amante de manera muy delicada, dejándolo suavemente sobre la cama sin dejar de besarlo; el otro trataba de sostenerse del cuello de este, como si no quisiese que escapara a quien sabe que lugar.

Los besos se hacían mas profundos, era como si el aliento de ambos fuese más y más cálido conforme a los roces iban aumentando, ahora el castaño devoraba el cuello de quien estaba bajo suyo, mientras que este acariciaba con sus manos su espalada, jalaba un poco la ropa que estaba sobre esta estorbando.

Se detuvo un momento y comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de su pareja, dejando toda la parte superior a la vista, este solo se dejaba hacer, pero también quería que su amante se quitara esa estorbosa ropa

Se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a desabrocharse su camisa, por la excitación probablemente, no se percató que la manera en que lo hacía; parecía hacerlo de una forma muy sugestiva. El joven debajo suyo solo se sentía aun más despierto y ansioso por lo que seguía, comenzó acariciar el trabajado abdomen de quien estaba encima suyo, a pesar de que no era la primera vez que veía su cuerpo, o lo tocará, en este momento se veía mil veces más sensual de lo normal

Los besos y caricias continuaron, Haruka lentamente, aun con los pantalones puestos; abrió sus piernas para poder sentir aún más a Makoto, lo necesitaba; el castaño comenzó a friccionar su ya duro miembro contra el de su amante, en esta situación hacer algo así era un sensación muy buena; pero no suficiente, ahora querían más. Dejo eso para después, y cuidadosamente retiraba los pantalones de su perla, mientras deslizaba la ropa por sus piernas, depositaba uno que otro pequeño beso sobre estas, haciendo que su amante diera pequeños jadeos. Seguía la ropa interior, pero antes de quitarla, puso sus labios sobre el miembro de este y comenzó a besarlo como si fuesen los labios de su amado. Pasaba su lengua algunas veces, esto hacia que el de menor estatura se exaltara debajo suyo

-Ah!. . .Mako!. . Mahh. . koto, no tienes que hacer eso- no podía ni hablar

-Pero yo veo que lo estas disfrutando Haru, ¿Por qué?¿De verdad no quieres que continúe?- lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito, claro que tenía doble intención

-No es eso. . . ¡Ah!- el príncipe continuo con su labor, quería que su amante se sintiera bien, quería escuchar aún más esos sonidos que solo él podía emitir

Después de un rato, pensó que ya era buen momento para seguir al otro nivel. Tomo el borde de la ropa interior de Haruka, no sin antes preguntarle- ¿Puedo?- lo miro de reojo

Su respiración ya estaba bastante agitada- ¿Por qué. . me. . preguntas . . algo así, a estas alturas?- trataba de recuperar el aire

-Solo quiero saber si estas a gusto-sonrió- entonces. . . ¿puedo?-

-. . . . si, pero no me lo vuelvas a preguntar- miro hacia otro lado avergonzado

-Si- sonrió, y quito ya por completo esa estorbosa ropa, dejando al descubierto la virilidad ya bastante despierta de su prometido

Makoto hasta en la intimidad, seguía siendo un caballero

Primero comenzó a masturbarlo, de manera muy lenta y suave, nada brusco; después quiso continuar pero ahora con su boca, pasaba su lengua desde donde comenzaba el tronco del pene hasta llegar a la cabeza, en este se dedicaba a dibujar círculos por encima de ella con la punta de su lengua; después lo metía todo en su boca y succionaba de manera gentil y suave, mientras su lengua continuaba acariciando la carne de este. Siguió este patrón, en cada repetición aumenta la velocidad con la que lo hacía.

En cuanto a Haruka, solo se retorcía y gemía como nunca lo había hecho, buscaba de dónde agarrarse, solo estaban las sábanas y las almohadas, tomo una de ellas y la puso sobre su cara y la presionaba, era demasiado lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Podía sentir lo cálido y húmedo de la boca de Makoto, cuando usaba su lengua era como si algo en él se activara y lo hiciera sentir aun más placer. Se tapaba con la almohada por la vergüenza que sentía, no imagino que daría esos jadeos de placer.

-Haru, ¿estas bien? ¿te duele algo? – lo miró su preocupado novio

-. . ah. . no. . .n-no. . .es nada, es so-solo. . .que esta vez se siente. . . diferente- dijo muy apenado

Makoto sonrió un poco, se acercó a Haruka y devoró su boca, y dijo entre labios- y apenas estamos comenzando- ambos se sonrojaron ante el comentario

Makoto llevo unos dedos suyos a su boca, pero a Haru se le ocurrió otra cosa

Tomo la mano del castaño, y llevo sus dedos hacia su boca; comenzó a lamerlos como si se tratase de algo dulce, jugaba con ellos; luego comenzó a "subir y bajar" su boca en ellos, en imitación a una felación. Esto hizo que algo se activara en el príncipe.

No espero más, quito su mano y la llevo hacia su entrada; lentamente se abrió paso, primero fue uno, no hubo gran queja, ya que no era la primera vez que hacían estos juegos, pero cuando "juagaban" así, nunca llegaban al final, eso lo hacía muy diferente hoy. Después entro un segundo dedo, lo metía y sacaba lento al principio y aumentaba el ritmo, Haruka comenzó a emitir de nuevos esos jadeos, que ahora eran mas sonoros; esos gemidos eran diferentes; al percatarse de esto el príncipe uso sus dos dedos como si se tratase de tijera y comenzó a acostumbrar la entrada de su amante, Haru tuvo que recurrir de nuevo a la almohada para apagar sus jadeos, o que fueran menos escandalosos

-No hagas eso- quito la almohada bruscamente- Haru, por favor, déjame escucharte. . .

Continuo con su labor, poco a poco ya se veía mas "cómodo" este lugar; los gemidos del consentido en esta ocasión ya estaban mas relajados, ya no se escuchaban tan dolorosos. Pero Makoto quería escuchar aun más de ellos.

Se acomodó entre las piernas de su amante, se dedico a mirarlo un rato; acariciaba su pecho, su torso; pasaba sus palmas sobre sus hombros, rozaba sus mejillas muy enrojecidas, le cautivaban esos ojos algo llorosos por la excitación y los labios rosados y algo hinchados por culpa suya.

Acomodó su miembro en la entrada de él, espero un momento, como analizando la situación; comenzó a ponerse nervioso, ¿realmente esto estaba pasando? Se sentía aún mejor que en sus más húmedos sueños. Solo que ahora sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, una gran presión en su pecho, su corazón latía a mil por hora. . .

-Yo también-interrumpió sus pensamientos- estoy muy nervioso. . . . pero- se sentó un momento y acaricio el rostro de Makoto- si es contigo Makoto, se que voy a estar bien. . .no tengas miedo-beso la punta de su nariz, él respondió con un beso pacifico

Se recostó sobre su amante, entrelazo una de sus manos con una de las suyas

-Te amo, Haruka. . .-susurro entre labios

-También te amo, Makoto- y lentamente sintió algo nuevo en él

Era como una punzada, al principio su cuerpo lo rechazaba, lo cual solo hacía que doliera más. Si, dolía, no pensó que fuese a doler tanto, pero algo le decía que no debía decirle que pare. Sus gemidos eran ahogados, sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sábanas, sus piernas temblaban, y una lagrima salía desapercibida

-¡Haru! ¿te duele mucho? ¿quieres que paremos?- su rostro se torno preocupado

-. . . N-no. . .sigue- no pudo esconder el dolor

-¡No! No lo estas disfrutando, creo que es mejor que parem-

- **Makoto** \- interrumpió y miro fijamente- si te detienes, me voy enojar-

-Pero. . . no quiero lastimarte-

-No lo harás- se levantó un poco, solo para alcanzar las caderas de su amante y atraerlo hacia él- . . . continúa- dijo con una voz algo, seductora; pero él no se dio cuenta, mas su príncipe si

Y así continuaron con su danza, el de arriba movía sus caderas de manera lenta, hacia adelante y hacia atrás; quizá de manera muy muy lenta, pero quería que su pareja se acostumbre, no estaba seguro si lo estaba haciendo de la forma correcta; después de todo era la primera vez de ambos

Sentía muy bien el roce entre su miembro y aquel lugar que atacaba, era algo nuevo; pero se sentía muy bien, quería aumentar el ritmo pero sería despacio, no quería que a su compañero le doliera, quería que también se sintiera bien. Esto era en lo único que se concentraba: que Haruka sintiera placer al igual que él

Por su parte, el azabache se sentía extraño, en su mente repetía "tranquilo, respira, trata de concentrarte" y es que el hecho de que el miembro de su amante estaba bien proporcionado, no era para menos.

Las embestidas fueron aumentando, los gemidos de ambos también, la expresión del de ojos zafiros cambio drásticamente a una más de "agrado", comenzó a sentir que algo despertaba, era una sensación que le recorría toda la espalda

Con los ojos entre abiertos pudo ver la expresión de su "atacante": Tenía los ojos más brillosos, su boca jadeaba y de ella salían jadeos; su frente estaba cubierta por sudor, el cual bajaba por su rostro hasta pasar de su cuello, también su pecho y abdomen esta cubierto por este, se veía muy sensual. Y sintió como un lugar en el fue presionado por completo

-¡AH!. . - sintió como un golpe de electricidad en su cuerpo, se sintió muy bien

-. . . .¿Haru?. . . .

\- . . . ah-ahí. . . .

-¿E-eh?¿Ahí que? ¿Qué pasa?. . . –le gusto el anterior gemido, se escuchó diferente a todos los demás, pero tenía miedo de que fuese por dolor

-Ahí, **MAKOTO** \- se levantó y abrazó por el cuello a su amante, quedando así sentado sobre este- vuelve a tocar ahí. . .por favor- pidió con tono de suplica, susurrando en su oído

Se exalto por esa petición y en un movimiento veloz, tomo de la cadera a su tesoro, y comenzó a penetrarlo de manera aun más profunda, tratando de tocar ese mismo punto, que hacía que su pareja se retorciera. Los movimientos se hacían más rápidos, el colchón rechinaba aun más, los sonidos de ambos eran más fuertes; ya no había dolor. Era algo nuevo en Haru, sin darse cuenta comenzó arquear su espalda sin soltar el cuello del castaño, enrollo sus piernas en el cuerpo de este; mientras sus embestidas eran más veloces. Sintió como tomo sus nalgas, y hacia que rebotara por sí mismo en el miembro; se abrazó de su cuello y comenzó a gemir en la oreja de su compañero

AH Makoto. . .n-no pares. . .y-ya casi. . .ah . .ah!. . ya ca- ¡ah! Más rápido por favor. . .s-e- ahhh. . se si-siente muy bien!- hablaba en su oído

-Haru. . .yo también. . . ah- sus gemidos eran más roncos ahora- también ya casi llego. . .

La habitación estaba repleta de sonidos nuevos, dos enamorados estaban experimentando la famosa y temida "primera vez". A pesar de que ya habían tenido esos acercamientos, esto era mil veces mejor que solo conformarse con besos. Era mucho más.

El príncipe no se arrepentía de haber escogido la opción dos

Aunque debía enfrentar la opción uno, lo más pronto posible

* * *

-Entonces ¿Te veo mañana?- preguntó a su príncipe

-Si, después del desayuno; si no me hablan para algo claro-

-¿Makoto te invito a quedarte?-

-No- rió- pero le pediré el favor, no creo que me lo niegue-

-¿Y tu hermana?-

-Aceptará quedarse un día más, no tardaremos después de todo-

-Si tu lo dices. . . bien, debo irme. . descansa-

-Si, igualmente- le sonrió el pelirrojo quien ya cerraba la puerta de su habitación

-Rin-

-¿Mh?¿Qué pasa?-

Tomo su brazo y se acercó velozmente a su mejilla, dándole un pequeño beso- Buenas noches- sonrió el pelinegro

-O-oye, alguien puede vernos sabes- refutó enrojecido

-Es muy tarde para que alguien este en los pasillos, el otro Rin me hubiera devuelto el beso- se burlaba por el hecho de que delante de las demás personas, se veía como un "depredador", pero solo con Sousuke actuaba como en verdad era*

-Cállate- volteó avergonzado, y así en el pasillo vio a una silueta acercarse

Esa silueta, era la reina; que caminaba sigilosamente, como buscando algo

-¡Ah! ¡Sousuke!- su cara tenía una gran expresión de sorpresa, no esperaba encontrar a nadie a estas horas por los pasillos, además de los guardias que nunca debían moverse de su lugar

-Mi Reina- hizo una reverencia

-Su majestad- Rin imito el movimiento anterior

-¿Qué hace despierto a estas horas príncipe? ¿No debería estar ya descansando?- dijo con una sonrisa serena, característica de ella

-Ah si. . . es que. . . no podía abrir una ventana! Y esta noche esta algo cálida, así que le pedía ayuda a Sousuke- lo miro a ver

-Ah. . . . .si- le siguió el juego

-Ah. . . . ya veo. . . bueno entonces, los dejo muchachos- y siguió su camino, ignorando la situación

Ya solos ambos jóvenes

-Sousuke ¿Qué hora es?-

-¿Eh? Ah. . . no lo se, pero ya es más de media noche. . . ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Bueno- cuestionó- tanto a mi madre como a mi hermana no se les permite ir a ningún lugar solas, siempre deben estar con sus damas o conmigo o mi padre; más aun si ya son altas horas de la noche, entonces. . . ¿Qué es tan importante para que ande sola tan noche la reina?- lo volteó a ver

-Quien sabe. . . .quizá solo así es en tu castillo-

-Jaja, si. . . .aunque sería algo extraño; tengo entendido que así es todas partes. . . hasta con las chicas del pueblo, las únicas que están solas en estas horas, son las prostitutas-

Y debía admitir el pelinegro que en si, aquella situación era bastante extraña, la reina no solía hacer esas travesías nocturnas; mucho menos sola. . . y tan apresurada.

En el fondo de uno de los jardines del castillo, estaba uno de los ligares donde residían algunos caballeros del ejercito del rey; ellos aun continuaban con la celebración, algunos caían al suelo de los ebrios que ya se encontraban; reían a lo alto por el efecto del alcohol, cuando vieron la silueta de al aparece una mujer acercarse

-He. . . . . no pensé que fuesen a hablar a algunas concubinas- se levanto uno de los muchos hombres ebrios- ¡Buehnahs noshes señioritas!- se quitaba el casco cuando sus compañeros por detrás, notaron que no era cualquier mujer, si no la reina

-¡Mi Señora!- rápidamente todos se pusieron de pie. Disculpe a mi bárbaro compañero, ¡señores!- ordeno y algunos de ellos golpearon al infractor dejándolo tirado en el suelo

-Tu- señalo al que parecía mandar ahí- y ustedes dos- señalo a los que encontró menos ebrios- vengan conmigo- ignoró todo lo anterior cometido

-Si mi Reina- obedecieron y se alejaron un poco con ella del lugar- ¿Que se le ofrece mi Señora? Es peligroso estar sola paseando a estas horas-

-No me tiene que decir que es peligroso y que no; lo se bien, no vengo a pedir su compañía- hablaba firmemente- tengo una tarea para ustedes tres-

-Claro su majestad, ¿acaso es algo de el Rey?-

-Justo eso vengo a platicarles, el Rey no debe enterarse, tampoco su capitán- refiriéndose a Yamazaki- debe solo quedar entre nosotros-

Entre los tres se miraron extrañados y confundidos- Mi Señora- hablo otro de ellos- disculpe mi atrevida respuesta, pero solo debemos recibir ordenes tanto de el Rey como de el Capitán Hidari; y si lo hacemos a sus espaldas, quien sabe que podría pasarnos. . .

-De eso no se preocupen- interrumpió- nadie se enterara. . . solo hagan lo que les pido- su mirada cambio a una mas seductora y así saco a flote sus encantos que tenia bien guardados- y serán bien pagados- sonrió, mientras a sus adentros; tenia algo retorcido en mente.

Las apariencias muchas veces engañan, es algo en que todos debemos estar conscientes.

* * *

. . .Hola (se esconde detrás de su computadora) vengo a pedirles perdón, llorarle a sus pies de cada uno de los que siguieran fielmente esta historia*llora aún más* **PERO TENGO UNA RAZÓN MUY VÁLIDA** según yo claro xD les voy a resumir muy rápido que paso en mi vida este mes, y medio :c

Verán, yo ya estaba estudiando la carrera, pero en una escuela privada, ya que apenas hace 1 año y medio me mude a este estado donde resido ahora, y al venir y presentar el examen para la Universidad Autónoma (o pública, no se como se conozca en su país o estado) pues no quede :( así que entre a una escuela de paga a estudiar algo parecido pero no era exactamente lo que quería (estaba estudiando Rehabilitación)

Así que me dieron la oportunidad de volver a intentarlo este año, sin dejar de estudiar la carrera, porque si no quedaba pues no perdía mi lugar en la escuela esa xD osea se juntaron las materias de la carrera más todo para pasar el cochino examen mortal ese D: (Exani II, si eres de México debes saber xD) **ENTONCES FINALMENTE SI QUEDE** :D fui feliz como una lombriz y después se murió mi laptop xD y pasaron más cosas **EN FIN LA COSA ES QUE** me siento mal por no haber actualizado :C **PERO AHORA SI COMO NO TENGO NADA MÁS QUE HACER** literal xD, que esperar a entrar a la Facultad (presenté para Enfermería :3) pues puedo dedicarme a esto :) **MUCHAS GRACIAS SI LEYERON ESTE CAPITULO :'D** nos vemos pronto ~


End file.
